Less Than Fair
by Keketra
Summary: When Jadis steps up to make her claim on Edmund's blood, things take a turn no one expected when another offers themselves in lieu of Edmund... -Major Character Death-.
1. Family

Less than Fair

**Summery**: What happens when Peter takes his brother's place on the Stone Table?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Narnia… I only wish I could get IN it. Everything belongs to C.S Lewis.

Prologue

Her grin widened. This was… unbelievable. Here she was; wanting a whelp of a kid as her sacrifice to the Deep Magic, and yet the future High King of Narnia was offering himself up instead. "Little King, I do not think you understand my demand. If you take your brother's place, _you will die_. In death… there are no returns."

"I understand what you ask, Witch." Peter spat, his eyes blazing fire at the woman. He hated her. More than he'd ever hated anyone – in fact he didn't think he'd ever hated anyone before in his life. She'd made a threat on his brother's life, his only brother. She would pay for that. If not by his hand then by some other, for he knew his sisters and brother would not let her live long enough to be glorified. "Now will you take me or not?!" he demanded.

"For Narnia to lose its High King… would be most grievous." The witch pretended to ponder. Peter's eyes narrowed at her incision. He could feel Susan's hand on his shoulder, trying to stray him from his decision, whilst knowing it would never happen. "The Stone Table. Midnight. Come alone, little Prince." She spat, whirling round and sitting back on her throne.

"Peter…" Susan breathed, blinking back tears. Peter stiffened. He'd almost forgotten how this would affect the others. "_Why?!" _He turned to her, seeing the tears beginning to make their way down her face. Moving to her side, he sheathed his sword, gently wiping her tears away.

"Because family is everything."

**a/n: okay? what do you think? Love it? hate it? REview, review, review!!**


	2. Promises

**Less Than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Narnia characters. Some of the dialogue in this chapter is from the film, owned by Disney. The rest is owned by the C.S. Lewis estate.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and special thanks to **elecktrum **for pointing out my one mistake… I'll go back and fix that when I'm done after the next chapter!! Lol thanks for that:P **

**Chapter One**

Peter stood in his tent, sword erect as he tried to calm his thoughts which were swirling. Swallowing, he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on something – anything – other than the voices in his head which would eventually drive him to insanity should he listen. A movement from behind startled him, and he span round, ready to strike whoever it was. He sighed in relief when he saw Susan standing there. "Impressive," she remarked sarcastically. "Hi to you too." She sighed and shook her head, setting her bow on the table nearby. "Why did you do it, Pete?"

Peter closed his eyes and sheathed his sword, taking a few deep breaths before turning to her. "I promised mum I'd keep you three safe." he said quietly, taking her hands and sitting down, motioning for her do to the same. As she opened her mouth to argue he shook his head, continuing. "I made a promise to each of you… when you were born. I promised to protect you, love you, be there for you…" he paused. "and die for you." He met her eyes, trying to make her understand. "I stand by that, Susan. You are my family, Lucy is my family, and so is Edmund. I love you all, and I could never, never let you come to any harm if I could stop it myself. That is what I'm doing now." He took a deep breath. "I won't ever regret doing it, and I don't want you to hate or blame Edmund for it. He made one mistake, Sue. One. And he doesn't deserve to die for it."

"Peter…" she began, but he shook his head.

"Would you rather he die?" he asked. She shook her head wordlessly, biting her lip.

"I'd rather none of my family die." She said quietly, putting a hand on his arm and blinking back tears. Peter sighed.

"But unfortunately, that's not possible, Su. One of us has to die. I'd rather take the fall myself than watch as one of you die

Without words Susan leant forward, hugging her brother tightly, tears blinding her vision as she struggled to hold them back. "Peter…" she whispered, holding onto him.

"Shhh… Shhh…" He said, stroking her hair as he rocked her gently back and forth. "It's going to be okay, you're going to be fine…trust me." He felt her tighten her grip on him and sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I love you, Susan…" he said softly, stroking her hair.

"I love you too…" she mumbled, burying her head in his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you… so, so much…"

Peter swallowed, holding onto her tightly and trying to force back the pain he felt at losing his family.

A few hours later

Peter stood at the top of the hill where Aslan had showed him Cair Paravel for the first time, trying to take deep breaths. The memory flashed before his eyes and he swallowed, feeling sick.

_Flashback_

"That is Cair Paravel, castle of the four thrones. One on which you will sit, Peter, as High King…" the Lion paused, as Peter stayed silent, gazing at the castle. "You doubt the prophecy?"

_No… I doubt myself…_ Peter thought. "No," he answered, realising that Aslan still wanted an answer, although he didn't say. "That's just it…" he turned to the lion, shaking his head. "Aslan, I'm _not _who you all think I am." His voice betrayed the helplessness he felt at the situation and he almost flinched.

"Peter Pevensie, formally of Finchley." He stared at the Lion, shocked. /_How does he know who I am?!/ _"Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat." Peter gave a small smirk, remembering. He hadn't thought he'd heard. "Peter, there is a deeper magic that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong… and governs all our destinies. Yours… and mine." For a moment the Lion looked sad and Peter frowned slightly in confusion, before the current situation washed over him again in guilt.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family!" he protested.

"You brought them safely this far…" The Lion pointed out quietly.

Peter went silent as he thought of his younger brother. _No… I didn't. I failed him. _"Not all of them." He answered quietly, guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

end of flashback

Peter sighed and shook his head. Finally, he was able to balance out that act of injustice he'd done to his brother. He knew how badly he'd treated his younger brother, and it sickened him. He felt ashamed of himself, and perhaps, finally, he would be able to apologise truly.

"Peter… it is time." Aslan's voice came up behind the boy and he sighed, nodding slightly.

"I'm ready." He said softly.

_meanwhile_

Susan sat with Lucy in her tent, gazing ahead blankly into space. In less than a few hours she would become the eldest Pevensie, a thought she'd never wanted to entertain. Oh, she'd had nightmares about losing them, but never in this way. A shadow outside made her stand up. "Lucy…" she tugged on her sister's hand, making her way to the entrance of the tent to see Peter making his way slowly from the camp. Forcing back tears she ran out. "Peter! He stopped, turned, his eyes full of pain. Susan ran over, hugging him tightly. "I love you." She whispered, trying not to cry. "Never forget that."

He held her tightly for a moment, closing his eyes as he hugged her, trying to reign in his emotions. "Look after yourself…" he said eventually, releasing her reluctantly only to find himself being hugged by his younger sister. "Lucy…" he managed the first smile of the day, picking her up and hugging her fiercely. "I love you, Luc… don't ever change, okay?"

She sniffed back tears, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you too, Peter…" she whispered. After a few seconds he released her, setting her back down. His eyes flickered t o Edmund's tent as he caught movement. Seeing his brother make his way out of his tent he swallowed, managing a small smile. Edmund met his eyes, nodding slightly. Peter took one last look at his siblings before mounting the nearest horse, making his way into the woods, his heart growing forever heavier…

A/N: **Well, what did you think of this chapter? Not enough emotion? I'm not sure… the next one (for obvious reasons!) will be pretty angesty. Anyway, please, please review!!!! **


	3. Despair

**Less Than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia… I just wish I could get _into _it. All characters, plot (ish) belong to the C.S. Lewis estate. Oh, and the lyrics used for this chapter (yes, I know I've not done it for any other chapter, but I thought this fitted quite well!) are from Josh Groban's song "Let Me Fall". Also, therefore, not mine… once again, no suing if you please:P **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sarah, elecktrum, and floppyearsthebunny **

**Sarah: Who knows? Maybe I just like killing Peter off!!! Lol. **

**Elecktrum: Aslan will be featured a lot more in the following chapter, I promise. Yes, he knows the risks, but in a sense I think he's almost proud of Peter for standing up and challenging Jadis. As for Edmund, yeah, basically he's pretty much guilt-ridden and not really understanding why his brother is being heroic… Oh, and as for the Deeper Magic… well, we'll just have to see grins**

**Floppyearsthebunny: thankyou! blushes I'm glad you like the story!! (Also happy people aren't killing me here for killing Peter…)**

**Chapter Two**

In life, there are no fairy-tales. As a child, you can dream of such. You can dream that there is perhaps a world where no one is hurt, where the good-guys always won, and where love conquers all. As soon as he reached the Stone Table, Peter knew that this was not one of those worlds. All manner of animals stood there, waiting. _Waiting for my death… their victory_. He thought, slightly sickened. He stopped the horse and slowly dismounted, taking a deep breath. As the werewolves and warlocks made their way over he held up a hand. "Wait. My horse returns unharmed." The sternness in his voice made them back off, and he stroked the horse's nose gently before whispering a word of thanks, watching as it turned and galloped off. Taking a deep breath, Peter felt fear clutch at his heart, but he refused to give into it. This was _his _decision, the promise he'd made Edmund so long ago was about to finally be righted, the wrongs he'd done his brother would finally be settled. He began to walk up to the Table in slow strides, his heart beating more and more ferociously. Raising his eyes, he met the Witch's.

Let me fall  
Let me climb  
There's a moment when fear  
And dreams must collide

"Fool." She sneered, and without warning, Peter was grabbed from behind. He let out a small cry as he was bound, the bonds cutting deep into his flesh. Biting his lip to stop any more cries escaping, he closed his eyes, trying to push back the fear. He began to automatically fight the animals off – without much luck- his fear taking over. He flinched as his head banged against the stone, hard and without mercy. "Tonight," The Witch cried out, her voice ringing with victory. "The Deep Magic will be appeased!" she paused, and Peter opened his eyes to see her staring down at him, her gaze boring into his. "Tomorrow, we will take Narnia… FOREVER!!!!" The screams and shouts of cheer almost deafened Peter as he lay there, prostrate on the table. He tried to flinch away from Jadis as she knelt next to him, stroking his cheek mockingly. "You know, I'm rather disappointed in you, Peter…" she snarled. "Did you really think you would make a difference?"

"Enough," he whispered. "Kill me and be done with me." The tears that had built up were now threatening to fall as he held them back, shaking slightly as she ran her finger down his cheek again.

Someone I am  
Is waiting for courage  
The one I want  
The one I will become   
Will catch me

"You are sacrificing yourself… and saving _no one…_" she laughed. "Ironic, don't you think, little King?"

"My brother will run his sword through your heart, Witch." Peter said softly, his eyes meeting hers. "Your reign will end swifter than you think."

So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings  
I won't hear them

"Poor little boy," she said mockingly. "has no one yet taught you that evil, not good, always wins?" she chuckled. "Know that I will gladly kill your brother and sisters, making your death completely… useless." She hissed. Standing up again, she took the knife in her hands.

Let me fall  
If I fall  
Though the phoenix may  
Or may not rise

meanwhile

The three siblings sat in the girl's tent, each lost in their own thoughts. Susan stood up, shaking her head. "I can't do this! I can't just sit around and let Peter do this!" Without another word she ran out of the tent, grabbing her bow and arrows on the way, quickly mounting a horse.

"Susan!" Edmund scrambled up, shaking his head. "Susan…" he followed her outside, catching the reigns of her horse. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Going after Peter." She hissed. "If he has to do this, it won't be alone." She glared at her younger brother, hating him for being the reason her best friend was about to die. "Now, you can either go back in your tent and pretend nothing ever happened, or you can come."

Edmund flinched. The guilt over Peter's decision hadn't subsided, and Susan was only drawing the knife in deeper. He swallowed. "I'll get Phillip." He said quietly. "Lucy should stay though… it's too dangerous."

"Oh, and jumping icebergs isn't?" His younger sister shot back, appearing with both his horse and hers. He shot her a confused look. Lucy sighed. "Never-mind. Let's go." She jumped onto her horse without too much difficulty and began to move off with Susan. After a few seconds Edmund sighed, shaking his head as he mounted Phillip, catching up with his sisters.

----

They heard the noise before they reached the table. The stomping of something that sounded like hooves was enough to make them all falter. _Peter…_ Susan thought, urging her horse forward slightly. Edmund caught up.

"Sue, we should leave the horses here." He said softly. She nodded and they both dismounted, Lucy soon following. Grabbing their weapons, the three made their way to the Stone Table, hiding in a clearing of trees where they were able to see what was going on. Edmund' breath hitched in his throat when he saw his brother laying on the Table, prostrated in front of the Witch. "_Peter_…" he breathed. His hand went to the hilt of his sword, and he was half about to draw it when Susan caught his arm. Trailing his gaze back to Peter, he saw Jadis kneel down next to him, whispering words into his ear. Even from where they hid he could see Peter was shaking; shaking so badly Edmund knew he had to be scared out of his mind. _It should be me…_ he thought. Swallowing back guilt, though, all he could do was watch.

"In that knowledge," The Witch suddenly spoke out, and they all huddled together, the malice in her voice clear. Only then, Edmund thought, did they truly realise the extent of the Witch's evil. "Despair… and DIE!" she literally screamed the last word, plunging the sword into Peter's heart.

meanwhile

I will dance so freely   
Holding on to no one  
You can hold me only  
If you too will fall  
Away from all these  
Useless fears and chains

Pain... Nausea… Blood... Fear… Screaming. Peter Pevense's thoughts swirled in his head as he felt the dagger pierce his skin and drive into his heart. He felt his body give a massive jerk as the shock hit it. _Aslan forgive me… protect my family. Sue, Ed, Luc… I love you… get home safely…_ he thought dazedly.

_Flashback_

A young Edmund sat at the swings in the park, sniffling back tears as he tried to wipe the blood from his nose. Someone cleared their throats and he looked up to see his younger brother standing there. "Hi Ed…"

Edmund managed a weak smile, trying to hide the nosebleed. "Hey Pete…"

"Those bullies get you again?" Peter asked, frowning. Edmund shook his head, so obviously lying. Peter sighed and sat next to him, offering him a tissue. Edmund nodded gratefully, and took the tissue, wiping his bloodied nose with it.

"Daddy's going to kill me…" he whispered. "This is the third shirt this week that I've come home in bloodstained…" his eyes filled with tears. Peter put an arm around his brother, feeling him tremble. "He'll want to know why, and… and then…" He trailed off, but he didn't need to say anymore. They both knew what happened when their dad got angry. And they both knew that the bullying wouldn't stop either. Even Peter had come home with his fair share of bruises more than once.

"We can say that we were play-fighting and I got you by accident…" he suggested quietly. Edmund's eyes brightened slightly.

"Really?" he breathed. "But… daddy will get angry with you…"

"I don't care…" Peter said firmly. Edmund hugged his elder brother, fear almost forgotten. Peter was here, he'd fix things.

"Thanks, Pete-Pete…" he said, using the nickname he'd come up with as a little kid. Peter gave a soft smile, hugging his younger brother tightly.

"I'll always be here for you, Eddie…" he whispered.

"Always?" Edmund asked, looking up at Peter with adoring eyes.

"Always." Peter promised.

_End of flashback_

Peter let a single tear roll down his cheek before he blacked out, letting numbness wash over his body as his eyes grew glassy.

Someone I am  
Is waiting for my courage  
The one I want  
The one I will become   
Will catch me

So let me fall  
If I must fall  
I won't heed your warnings  
I won't hear

Let me fall  
If I fall  
There's no reason  
To miss this one chance  
This perfect moment  
Just let me fall

**A/N; Okay, so what did you think? Not sure if the flashback was too much or not, so let me know your thoughts on that one… and possibly last line a little cliché? I dunno… let me know people! In other words, review, review, review!! **


	4. In Memorium

**Less Than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, Peter, or any of the others. I wish I did…**

**A/N: Wow, so many reviews! And no one killed me for killing off Peter!!**

**Chapter Three**

Up until the moment she saw the tear fall from his eye (even from where she sat, frozen, for it shone in the moonlight), Susan had hoped that she might be in some dream – however twisted it had become. But that one simple act from her brother shocked her back into the harsh reality surrounding her. Blood pounded in her ears as she watched – utterly powerless – as Jadis plunged the knife into Peter's heart. She caught his eye and watched in astounded horror as a tear rolled down his cheek. Peter Pevensie was crying.

A single tear. It might not mean much to those who didn't know him, but Peter was not the most emotional of people. Not to say he was heartless, on the contrary, but he barely showed his emotions. The only emotion he readily showed were sarcasm and anger – but even then not often. So when she saw that tear fall, Susan suddenly felt a chill sweep over her. Her siblings must have felt it too, for they all gave a sudden impulsive shudder at the same time. Susan didn't dare look at them, keeping her eyes solely on Peter, watching as the life drained from him in sickening slow motion. Watching the witch and her minions leave in a flurry of triumph, she found herself suddenly able to move again. Hurrying forward, stumbling over rocks to reach her brother, Susan prayed she was not too late. Upon finally reaching his side, though, the vacant look in his eyes told her she was too late. Despair filled her as she swallowed back tears, gazing into his. Peter's eyes were wide open, a look of fear still frozen within them. Feeling nauseous, Susan gently kissed his rapidly cooling forehead. "I love you, Pete…" she whispered, reading forward and gently closing his eyes, knowing that he would never open them again, knowing the look she had witnessed in them would haunt her till she too eventually died. _You were so strong… _she thought, _even to your final breath…_ Closing her own eyes she lay her head on his chest and began to weep.

When she saw her sister crumble on top of Peter's body, she didn't want to believe it. Not even when she saw for herself that his chest was no longer rising and falling as it should. "Peter?" She called softly, taking a small step closer, nearer to him, her heart beginning to race. "Pete?" Her voice lowered to a timid whisper. Bottom lip trembling, Lucy swallowed as Susan looked up, her tears confirming the girl's fears. Letting out the smallest of cries, Lucy dropped to her knees on the cold stone, and wept.

He felt ill. Staring at what had once been his brother, Edmund felt the true weight of what he had done weigh upon his shoulders. Up until now he'd been convinced that somehow Peter would find a way out of this mess, the way he always did. After all, in the books, the good guys always won. And Peter, much as Edmund hated to admit it, was defiantly one of those 'good guys'. But this was no bedtime story, as Edmund had rapidly learnt.

He forced back those negative – but true – thoughts, swallowing back the bile that threatened to spill. He had to be strong now, be the leader that he'd once longed to be. Too late, he thought bitterly, _I realise too late that I don't ever want to take Peter's place. _It was his brothers' selflessness that Edmund had hated most, the willingness and acceptance to give up anything and everything simply to put another person out of their pain. Now Peter had made the biggest sacrifice for a brother who – in Peter's eyes – hated him, loathed everything he stood for and tried to be. And Edmund would never get the chance to tell Peter how wrong he was. How much – however grudgingly – he himself looked up to Peter… how much he frustrated him sometimes. _I'm sorry I made you think I hated you. _He thought, staring at the lifeless body, the sight of his two sisters weeping breaking his heart. _I'm sorry I never let you know how much I loved you, needed you. I'm sorry for all those times I made you so angry, and I'm sorry most of all that it came to this… I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to stop you and take the judgment planned for me. _

A/N: **Okay, I know this is short. But I wanted to get the emotions of the siblings Peter left behind captured, and hopefully I've given it some justice. Lucy isn't as descriptive as I'd have liked, but I couldn't think what else to write for her! Let me know what you think of this chapter, please?! Review, review, review!!**


	5. Fate

**Less than Fair**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Narnia… darn it. It belongs to C.S. Lewis… If anyone could tell me how to get into it, that'd be great! **

**_A/N: _Whoo hoo! People liked the chapter! Yay me! Unfortunately, due to my friend Sarah having serrrrrious complaints against me killing Peter (She likes William way too much:P ) I can't very well keep him dead… so, Sarah, this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**Chapter Four**

It was Susan who eventually had the courage to speak, much to the surprise of her still shocked brother and weeping sister. "We should go." She said softly, her voice hollow as she sat up, keeping a hand placed on Peter's chest as though that might bring him back. _If only_… she thought. Pushing back those longing thoughts she turned her head to meet Edmund's pain-filled eyes.

"We can't leave Pete." Lucy whispered, her voice trembling slightly as she said her brother's name, her eyes flickering to and away from his face in an instant. Susan swallowed. She knew how Lucy felt, the pain was still burning deep inside her, but Narnia needed to know its High King was dead. _They need to know that the prophecy was wrong…_ her heart felt heavy.

"Lucy, there's no time." Her voice rose to a desperate plea as she let her gaze move to Edmund. "We need to warn the others…" they all knew that war would be coming, now that Narnia had lost its one hope. "We'll come back for him." She promised, carefully avoiding looking at Peter's body.

"I'm sorry." She turned, stunned, at the words spoken by Edmund, his voice smaller than she thought she'd ever heard it. "This is all my fault…" he continued miserably. "If I hadn't been so mean…"

"Edmund, stop." Susan said softly, moving over to him. "This isn't your fault. Everything happens for a reason…" she swallowed. "Everything…" _So why did Peter die?_ Her mind screamed and she pushed the question back, knowing she couldn't answer it. _And what about the prophecy? _Her mind continued to ramble. **_We're not the royal four, we never were, how can we possibly be without Peter? _**

"This is my fault…" he whispered again, slowly standing up from where he knelt on the wet ground, slowly making his way back to Phillip and climbing numbly onto him, waiting for Susan and Lucy, unable to comfort them, still ridden with guilt. Susan glanced back at Peter before wrapping her arms around Lucy, leading her back to the horses.

"We should go." She repeated again. "The others-" She was cut off as a deep rumbling sound echoing throughout the room. She stiffened, about to say something when she heard a deep _crack_ behind her. Susan trembled, hardly daring to turn around. Lucy, always the braver out of the four, did so, and let out a small gasp.

"Peter!"

As they turned, their eyes widened. For there he stood, Peter. The silence was absolute, none daring to believe the sight in front of them. The tall blonde stood proud, his figure erect against the sun. His eyes sparkled slightly, finally accepting his place in this new kingdom. As the siblings moved forward, nearer to him, Peter met each sibling's gaze individually, his own calm, with a flicker of something none of them could identify. He moved to step forward, stumbled suddenly, and the spell was broken.

Three siblings rushed towards him, two sobbing and one shocked into silence. Susan wrapped her arms around him, steadying him. "Easy, Pete…" she whispered softly, wiping her tears away with a hint of frustration. Her hand landed on his shoulder, gently squeezing it as though to reassure herself he was there, really and truly there. Lucy almost knocked Peter over with the strength of her hug as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He gave a winded chuckle, somewhere between a sob and a laugh, wrapping his own arms around her.

"I don't understand…" Edmund whispered. "You were… I mean…" he stammered. "You can't have… how…?" Peter looked over at him from where Susan and Lucy held him and reached for his brother, pulling him into a tight hug wordlessly. Edmund swallowed, forcing back his emotions. "Pete…"

"Don't." Peter said firmly. "None of this is your fault – I chose to do this."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Edmund said softly, pulling away. "Pete… I… I'm sorry for being such a beast to you all these years…" he swallowed. "I'm sorry." Peter stared at him for a moment before moving forward, once again enveloping him in a massive hug.

"Its okay, Ed… I understand." He whispered, resting his chin on Edmund's head. Susan gave a small, relieved smile and wrapped her arms around them both, pulling Lucy into the group hug. Peter sighed and closed his eyes. This, he thought, was home.

They walked back slowly towards the camp, and just before they reached it, Susan took Peter's hand, telling Edmund with her eyes to go on ahead with Lucy. Moving to a more secluded spot with Peter, she turned to him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, her eyes concerned. Peter hesitated, swallowed, wondering. _What do I tell her? Do I tell her what I think she wants to hear, or do I tell her the truth and have her worrying endlessly about me? Do I risk making her life more stressful or do I carry the burden alone? _

Meeting her eyes, he gave the smallest of smiles. "I'm fine, Sue. Just a little overwhelmed." It was a lie, he was anything but fine, but upon meeting her gaze he knew it was worth it just to see the relief flooding her features. She gave a small smile and nodded, taking his hand and leading them back to the others slowly.

Upon reaching Aslan's camp, they frowned as it appeared as though everyone was in complete disarray. Peter glanced at Susan nervously, almost ready to accept his place as High King, but not quite. Moving over to one of the centaurs pouring over a map, he cleared his throat. "What is our position?" he asked softly. The centaur started, and turned to look at him. Blinking back surprise, it bowed.

"Forgive me, sire, but I am glad to see you are well and alive, most of us had the impression that the white witch killed you." He spoke, his gaze turning accusingly to Edmund who stood nearby. Peter followed his gaze and gave his brother a reassuring smile before turning back to the centaur, meeting his eyes.

"She did. But that is not a matter to be discussed neither here nor now." He answered, slightly annoyed. Upon seeing Aslan enter the camp, he sighed. "Excuse me." He muttered to the centaur and moved over. "Aslan, may I speak with you."

"You wish to know why you are alive?" the Lion asked, and Peter gave a hoarse laugh, amazed as always as to how Aslan managed to guess exactly what he was thinking. "Son of Adam, as I once told you, there is a deeper magic which governs all our destinies. You have already half fulfilled yours." He looked over at the teenager, seeing a frown on his face. "Peter, you took your brother's place. You have proved your nobility through your sacrifice. Giving a life for another is the greatest thing anyone can do."

"But why am I alive?" Peter finally asked. "I was dead… I felt…" he shook his head. "I just-"

"Your Highness, the Witch's army is approaching, we must ready the horses." Peter span round at the sound of the faun's voice and swallowed, feeling sick as he grew pale. "We await your command." Peter met Aslan's eyes, seeing an indefinable emotion in them. He swallowed and moved over to the map, studying their possibilities.

"Peter? The army awaits you. The Witch awaits you." Aslan's voice sounded behind him. Peter took a deep breath and straightened up, eyes drifting over the map once more before he turned to Aslan, determination clear.

"Then let's go to war."

A/N: Okay, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!


	6. War

Less than Fair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. C.S. Lewis owns everything. I just play with the characters for a bit!**

**A/N: **

**Dawn over the Valley: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter, I'm always nervous I don't give the story enough credit while I write it! But thankyou! And I hope your rat gets well … I hate it when animals are ill…**

**Sarah'sTwilight: haha… yes, of course I had to do it:P you know I can't pass up a little embarrassment every now and then! Liking the name by the way! Enjoy this chappie! **

**Chapter Four**

Fear dominated him. It pounded in his ears, pulsing through his veins, making it hard for him to concentrate on the battle. He didn't know what spurred him on, but he knew he had to keep going, somehow. His thoughts were cut off rapidly as he found himself suddenly sprawling on the floor, his unicorn nearby, dazed. Trying to force himself up, Peter's eyes widened as he saw the White Witch's sleigh coming nearer. There she stood, in all her glory, all her malice and evil. As the general went past him he screamed for them to stop, but they made no movement to show they'd even heard him above the battle cries of the other animals. Peter watched, sickened, as the General fought his way through, reaching the Witch. His eyes widened and he watched, stunned, as the Witch ran her blade through him, turning him into stone. The extent of what this battle truly meant hit him as, dazed, he turned in a small circle, watching others killing their enemy. Despair hit him suddenly. _I am not a king… Aslan is not coming…_ he swallowed, forcing back the anguish and the over-intoxicating guilt of what he'd done. Seeing Edmund nearby, he span to face his brother, raising his voice, hoping against hope that his brother would listen to him. "Ed! There's too many!!" he yelled, watching Edmund turn to face him. "Get out of here!" he was attacked from the right and quickly ducked, swerving to kill his opponent. "Get the girls, and get them home!" he finished, unable to turn back to his brother, trying to ward off other attacks.

Exhaustion pulled at him as he fought, though he tried to ignore it, fighting with the creature currently against him. A blinding green light made him turn, only to see the Witch plunge her weapon into Edmund's stomach. His eyes widened and he screamed his brother's name, feeling sick. _Everything I did… all I gave… it was all for nothing._ He thought. Shaking his head, he charged towards her, filled with hatred. _She will _pay_ for this!!_ Half heartedly he fought off anyone coming towards him, his sole attention on Jadis. As he reached her, he was amazed at her skills with the sword as they began to fight. They circled each other, her teasing him, and as she went in again, a roar suddenly filled Narnia. Turning, Peter's eyes widened as he saw Aslan standing with his two sisters up on a hill…. _They brought reinforcements! _His tired brain cheered. _Just perhaps…_ he didn't have time to finish that thought, as the Witch quickly turned on him again. He lost his footing and ended up sprawled on the floor. His heart beating wildly, he watched, helpless, as she drove her sword through his arm. Though he let out a soft cry, he couldn't feel it. The terror of death was too near. _I died once by her hand… and now I live only to die again?_ He shuddered as she raised her sword, about to go into the kill.

Suddenly, she looked up, and Peter watched as Aslan pounced on her. Struggling to his feet, he watched as the world seemed to suddenly whiz by. He saw Aslan approaching him and swallowed. "It is finished." The Lion spoke, his eyes meeting with the teenager's. Relief flooded Peter, along with guilt and shame that he hadn't done more.

_I should be dead… _he thought. But before he had time to voice the thought aloud, he heard two voices both calling his name behind him. Turning, he saw Susan and Lucy rush to his side. Enveloping Lucy in a tight hug, he watched his oldest sister look around. _They shouldn't have had to see this…_ he thought, swallowing. "Where's Edmund?" She asked suddenly, and Peter's eyes widened, a flash of the Witch shoving her spear into Edmund's stomach hitting him. _No!_ His fear must have shown in his eyes, for Susan began to run. He followed her, his heart pounding in fear. _No, not after all of this…._ His eyes widened as he saw a dwarf about to finish Edmund off. Before he could grasp his sword, he saw Susan fix an arrow to her bow, hitting the dwarf. Running over, he knelt next to his brother, trembling, forcing back tears. _No… please, no…_ he watched as Lucy poured a drop of her cordial into Edmund's mouth, and waited anxiously. Edmund stopped breathing, and Peter felt tears cloud his eyes. _This is all my fault… I should have made him listen; made him leave… then none of this would have happened!! _Forcing back tears, his eyes widened as Edmund began to breathe again. Relief flooded him, and he choked back a sob, letting out a small laugh, pulling Edmund into his arms, still shaking slightly.

"When are you going to do as you're told?!" He demanded of his brother. Edmund simply gave a small smile, one that interpreted into 'never'. Choking back on another sob, he pulled his family into a hug, thanking whatever power that be that his family was safe.

Looking out at the clouded skies, he felt homesick for the Narnian sunlit evenings. Sighing, he shook his head. They would never go back, he was sure of that. But what had Aslan said? "Once a king or queen in Narnia, always a king or queen…" Peter closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "How am I meant to rule a country if I'm not even in it?" He asked softly to the air. He felt his heart squeeze and let out a small hiss, placing his hand right over where the witch had once driven her knife into him. The memory still shocked his body sometimes, this child's body he was forced to live in. He hated it. He had been twenty four back in Narnia before they'd decided to follow the stag, and here he was again being fifteen years old. As the grip on his heart squeezed tighter, he shuddered, forcing breaths. _Go away, go away, go away…_ he pleaded silently, closing his eyes.

"Peter?" His eyes snapped open as he heard Susan's voice somewhere behind him. Spinning round, he offered her a small smile. "Su?" She frowned, moving over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Peter froze. He'd wanted to tell her, to confide in her, since the battle, but had been unable to. "I'm fine…" he said eventually. His demons were his own, why should she have to worry about him along with everything else?

"Peter…" she seemed to want to say something, but shook her head. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Peter forced a smile, nodding. Watching as she walked out of his room, he sank back into the window seat. As the door closed behind Susan, he let his head fall into his hands, taking deep breaths. "Peter! Dinner!" he heard Susan call his name after a few minutes and sighed, standing up and composing himself. The pain would go away. Nothing lasted forever, right?

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? You guys have no idea how many times I watched the battle scene to try and figure out whether I could do it justice. Do you think I've succeeded at all? I know this isn't the longest of chapters, but hopefully the next one should be… plus there's a new subplot evolving… but you'll see!** Well, you know what to do! Review, review, review!


	7. Secrets

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: Narnia does not belong to me… oh how I wish it did! It belongs to the C.S Lewis estate. So please don't sue. Plus the lyrics from this song are by Evanescence, and the song is called 'All that I'm Living For'.**

**A/N: **

**Floppyearsthebunny: yes! I mean ground lol. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll go back and correct it at some point.**

**Christine Writer: Thank you! I'm glad you like it :) **

**Chapter Five**

His hands shook as he clutched the edge of the table, willing his heartbeat to slower back down to its usual pace and speed. The world swirled in front of his eyes and he trembled, forcing back sobs. The weakness within him had built up, slowly, agonizingly, over the last few days. It was getting harder to control; harder to hide, but he refused to admit defeat so easily. Sometimes he would catch his sisters shooting him a curious look as he tried desperately to hide the pain attacking his being. Sometimes he'd even entertained the idea of ending his own life: just to be rid of the pain… before disregarding it. It would be unfair of him, selfish even. And Peter would not leave his siblings to wonder why he'd finally given in alone. No, they deserved more than that.

I can feel the night beginning  
separate me from the living  
understanding me  
after all I've seen  
piecing every thought together  
find the words to make me better  
if I only knew how to pull myself apart

He swallowed, trying to ignore the pain, desperate for it to end. He heard Susan outside with Lucy and Edmund, and was grateful for it. They didn't need to see him like this. After a few agonising seconds which felt more like hours, he felt the pain slowly ebb away and gave a sigh of relief, releasing his grip on the table. Noting his hands were still shaky, he pushed them into the pockets of his trousers before making his way into the back garden where his siblings seemed to be playing some game or other. He watched them for a moment with a small smile. Since Narnia, they had all grown so much closer. Edmund had turned into a sensitive teenager, always looking out for his sisters, and, Peter thought with a small chuckle, himself. Many had been the time in Narnia where Edmund would literally force Peter away from the battle room or the library, claiming that even a High King needed rest, no matter how 'Magnificent' he was. Peter shuddered. He hated that name. _High King Peter the Magnificent…_

"Oi! Mr Magnificent!" he jerked out of his thoughts as he mock-narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. Edmund knew how much he hated the title Aslan had given him, and constantly – even now when they were back in England – used it to his advantage… "Are you going to sit there and be miserable all day or come and play?" Peter rolled his eyes. _Typical Edmund…_ he smiled and moved over to them. "What are you playing?"

"Hide and seek" Lucy replied, giving her brother a sweet smile. He sighed. "Oh come on Peter, please…." She pleaded with him, doing what Peter called her 'puppy dog eye' look. He sighed again, shaking his head at her.

"Okay… fine…" Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Will you count?" she asked, and he nodded.

All that I'm living for  
all that I'm dying for  
all that I can't ignore alone at night  
all that I'm wanted for  
although I wanted more  
lock the last open door- my ghosts are gaining on me

Susan rolled her eyes at him, and Peter offered her an apologetic smile. He sat on the ground and began counting. "One… two… three…"

Susan watched Peter with pursed lips as he counted. Something was wrong with him, but she had no idea what. And it was driving her crazy. Not that he'd said anything to her, or complained at all. She almost snorted. Peter, complain? Hah! You'd have better luck squeezing blood from a stone. But still, something was wrong. She had yet to figure out exactly _what_, but she was determined that she would. She shook her head and watched her younger brother and sister scattering; trying to finding places to hide. She had to smile; even though he acted older than his age, and claimed to be too old to play such games, Peter would, every now and then, allow himself to relax and lose the tense stance he seemed to always hold.

He was, Susan mused, a little like a solder, always standing to attention, almost frightened to relax. She shook her head as she watched him count, trying to figure him out. As he reached seventy, she decided that she better go hide before he realised he was being watched. Moving off, she hid behind a tree. It was a pretty easy place for Peter to find her, but right now she was more preoccupied with his health.

"Ninety eight… ninety nine, one hundred! Ready or not, here I come!" Peter called. Opening his eyes, he felt a sudden rush of memory hit him, remembering how they'd discovered Narnia. Forcing back the memory, he began searching for his siblings, trying to stay relaxed. After a few minutes, he stiffened, feeling his heartbeat speed up. _No._ he thought desperately. Freezing, he crouched to the ground, forcing deep breaths. "Give me a break…" he pleaded quietly. "Please…" he felt pain burn in his chest and let out a soft curse, closing his eyes. Almost immediately he felt a hand on his arm, another on his back, rubbing gently. A voice spoke, trying to calm him.

"Deep breaths, Pete… deep breaths…" he recognized the voice as Susan's and gave a small sigh. His worst fear had come true… that somehow his sisters and brother would figure out something was wrong with him. _Damn it! Just another hour and I would have been fine… _he cursed his body, hating himself for being so weak. He forced harsh breaths, his body trembling with the effort. "Easy, Pete…" Susan cautioned, squeezing his arm gently. "Go slow…" he listened to her voice, willing his racing heart to slower down to its normal speed.

I believe that dreams are sacred  
take my darkest fears and play them  
like a lullaby  
like a reason why  
like a play of my obsessions  
make me understand the lesson  
so I'll find myself  
so I won't be lost again

Peter closed his eyes, straining to hear her voice through the pounding of blood through his ears, shivering slightly. _I think I ruined the game…_ he thought with a small amount of sarcastic humour. He felt Susan grasp his hand and gratefully squeezed it, shivering.

"Come on, we should get you inside..." Susan said gently, wrapping an arm around her brother.

"But… the game…" Peter protested weakly. She sighed, shaking her head.

"Peter, your health is far more important to us than some game." She reprimanded him gently. "Edmund, Lu!" She called. From nowhere their siblings seemed to appear, confusion written on their faces.

"I say," Edmund began; then stopped, upon seeing the state that Peter was in. "Peter? What's wrong?" he asked, moving to his brother's side. Peter almost sighed in frustration. He loved his siblings, but sometimes their concern was enough to drive him round the bend alone.

"I'm fine," he protested. "There's nothing wrong. Let's not spoil a perfect game worrying about me." He tried to plead with them, but one look at Edmund's face told him it would not be so easy.

"Nice try," Edmund answered, confirming his brother's thoughts. "You should rest, Pete." He put a hand on Peter's back, gently forcing him in the direction of the house. "And if you say 'I'm fine' one more time, then I'll call you "Peter the Magnificent" for the rest of the month." Peter cast Edmund a look the younger boy knew well and he laughed. "Thought that would work." He smirked, leading Peter inside, their sisters following shortly after.

All that I'm living for  
all that I'm dying for  
all that I can't ignore alone at night  
all that I'm wanted for  
although I wanted more  
lock the last open door- my ghosts are gaining on me

Later that night, Peter sat at the desk in the Professor's library, having gained permission a little while after their return from Narnia. His hand held a pen, poised to write on the journal that Susan had given him a year ago. He was so tempted to write his pain and self-hatred down, to pour his emotions out in the only way that wouldn't harm anyone. But then, if someone were to read his journal… he shook his head, gazing a the blank page before heaving a sigh, leafing through the pages. _How did it come so easily in Narnia?_ He wondered. He remembered being able to sit for hours, pouring out his thoughts and feelings into this journal in his private library, unafraid of privacy violation. But now, everything had changed. He was no longer a king, just a teenager 'going through the motions'. God he hated that term. There was nothing more demeaning, he thought, than being told that 'everyone went though what you were going through'. Thank god, he thought for possibly the first time since they'd left Finchley, for being at the Professor's. The old man may be slightly senile, but at least he believed them when they spoke of Narnia, and, had, apparently been there himself. Peter sighed. He so desperately wanted to confide in someone, but whom?

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world  
to make you see me  
to be the one  
I could have run forever  
but how for would I have come  
without mourning your love?

"Peter?" his head snapped up, reaching for a sword that wasn't there, as he often did. He relaxed when he saw Susan and managed a small smile for her. Noting, as she drew nearer, that her eyes held concern, he sighed. Drawing nearer, she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Pete, what's going on?" she asked quietly. He stiffened, drawing away slightly to meet her gaze. "Peter?" she repeated.

All that I'm living for  
all that I'm dying for  
all that I can't ignore alone at night  
all that I'm wanted for  
although I wanted more  
lock the last open door- my ghosts are gaining on me

Peter sighed and shut the journal, putting it away. He shook his head and rose from the seat, giving his sister what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Nothing, Su." He tried to move off but she grabbed his arm, spinning him round. He swallowed, managing a fixed smile. "I'm fine." Her hand flew up from seemingly nowhere, hitting his cheek, sending his head snapping backwards. Silence seemed to freeze them, as he slowly brought his head back round, staring at his younger sister. It took a few seconds to realise what she'd actually done. _She struck me…_ the thought entered his brain and he tried to push it away, unable to believe it.

"Peter…" She stammered, "I…" he shook his head and stepped away from her, before moving towards the library door, leaving the room and hurrying to his bedroom, slamming the door. Sitting heavily on the bed, he vowed to himself that he would never let anyone know how much the pain within him was killing him. The truth would hurt more than the lie. Even if it meant his own sister would hit him.

should it hurt to love you?  
should I feel like I do?  
should I lock the last open door-  
my ghosts are gaining on me

Sometimes, the sacrifice of denial was worth the price his siblings would have to pay if they knew the truth.

**A/N: okay, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reasons why are always good :) **


	8. Fears

**Less Than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I'm not C.S. Lewis (Thank god) there for I don't own Narnia… (damn it…) although if anyone could show me how to get _into_ Narnia, I'd be much obliged!**

**A/N: **

**Floppyearsthebunny: Mouhahaha… you will see, my friend! You will see!**

**Elecktrum: Things will become clearer as we go on… don't worry!**

**Chapter Seven**

_**The stench of death made his stomach clench in disgusted horror. The weeping which seemed so familiar and yet so unfamiliar swirled round his brain as he desperately tried to make sense of his surroundings. Peter took a few, uncertain steps forward, finding that the more he moved forward, the lighter the world grew. The eighteen year old tensed as he bumped into something, placing his hands unsteadily on the object. Whatever it is…he thought to himself, it's solid… then a fear that he did not understand swept through him. And it's cold. Not just cold, he realised, but freezing. As the light grew brighter and brighter, he gave a startled cry as he realised exactly what the object was. A gravestone…**_

_**Feeling nauseous, his eyes travelled down to the words etched for eternity on the marble.**_

_**Peter Pevensie**_

_**Beloved Brother and Son**_

**_Rest in Peace_**

**A/N: Drum roll! So, how many people want to kill me right now? My friend Sarah (Sarah's Twilight to you guys!) is staring at me with an evil glint in her eye as I'm typing this… (I think it's time for her William fix…. Now where did I put that DVD?) Don't worry, the story will continue… Evil cackle **


	9. Revelations

Miljevic, Victoria

Less Than Fair

**Less Than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Narnia, it belongs to C.S. Lewis and all those wonderful people… don't sue me. Please?**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I last reviewed, and I hope you're not all bored and have left to read other fics! Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter eight, and thank you to all those who reviewed for the last one!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eight **

Peter sprang from his bed, covering a shout about to leave his mouth. His entire body was drenched in sweat as he tried not to vomit. Shivering violently, he forced back the fear that was slowly making its way to his heart. _Please tell me I did not dream that… please…_ he begged to whoever might be listening. Peter Pevensie had never been religious, but now he was just about willing to try anything. He swallowed, clenching and unclenching his fists, hoping to relieve some of the fear. It didn't work. After a few minutes his stomach gave an almighty lurch and he stumbled from the bed, running to the bathroom just in time to hit the basin as he vomited. He closed his eyes, trembling in fear. _This cannot be happening… this cannot be happening…_ He raised a hand to his forehead, massaging it gently as the dream came back to him.

_**Peter's eyes widened as he read the words. "What is this?" He whispered. **_

"_**This is your future, son of Adam." He span round at the familiar voice. **_

"_**Aslan?!" For there the great Lion stood, his eyes gazing at Peter sadly. Peter shook his head. "I don't understand. How… why…"**_

"_**There is a deeper magic than the deep magic, as you know." Aslan began. "But the prophecy the Beavers told you is only half of your destiny. The other half we decided not to tell you until we felt that you were ready. That time has now come, Peter." Peter swallowed, gazing at his own tomb for a minute before nodding. **_

"_**Go ahead."**_

"_**When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone**_

_**Sits at Cair Paravel in throne**_

_**The Evil times will be over and done."**_

_**Peter nodded; he knew that part, at least. He remembered well Susan's reaction to it, a typical Susan reaction at that. He watched the lion.**_

"_**A sacrifice must be made**_

_**The bed of death must be laid**_

_**Through hate and fear, love will rise**_

_**Upon the table, the High one dies."**_

**_Peter's stomach dropped. The High one? Well that didn't take a genius to figure out. _Him_. He swallowed. "But, I already sacrificed my life for Edmund…" he began._**

"_**No, Peter. A true sacrifice must mean there is no going back. No turning of time. No return to the living. You strayed your death, yes. But now it is catching up with you."**_

"_**How long do I have?" **_

"_**you must come to Narnia. Only then can you find the answers you seek." The Lion spoke firmly.**_

"_**But Aslan-"Peter began to protest**_

"_**Come to Narnia."**_

Peter shook his head. How in the hell was he supposed to get back to Narnia? For one thing, they weren't even at Professor Kirk's house anymore, and for another, Lucy had said there was no way to get back through the wardrobe. He sighed, debating on whether to tell his siblings about the dream or not. He shook his head. Susan was already worried enough about him, and Lucy and Ed were homesick for Narnia, so why drag up something that wouldn't ever even happen?

abababa 

Over the next few days, Peter's health began to deteriorate at an alarming rate. He was having trouble hiding it from his siblings, especially after they began to watch him more closely. More than once Susan had come upstairs to call him for dinner only to have found him fast asleep. However much he tried to stay awake throughout the whole day it seemed that these days it was simply impossible.

"Earth to the High King! Earth the High King!" he jolted out of his thoughts and looked up to see a very amused and slightly irked looking Edmund staring down at him. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the younger boy. Edmund knew how much he hated his title, yet he seemed to delight in irritating Peter by using it as often as possible.

"Sorry, Ed, I must have dozed off," he apologised, shrugging. The siblings shared a look. Rolling his eyes, Peter looked between them, slightly irritated.

"What?" Susan shook her head at him, before moving towards the plates, passing him one. "What?!" he repeated, getting more and more irritated by the silence.

"Nothing, Pete." Lucy spoke up, taking her plate from Susan. Peter sighed and reached for one of the sandwiches their mother had put out for lunch. He froze, pain exploding in his chest. He let out the softest of cries, causing his siblings to turn to him in alarm, just in time to see him double over. He lost his grip on the plate and it fell, smashing on the floor into a million pieces. The children flinched together at the noise, before rushing to Peter's side. "Peter?" Lucy asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Susan moved to his side, placing a comforting hand on his back. "Pete…" she looked over at the others. "Someone get a glass of water…" she ordered, turning her gaze back to her brother, frowning.

"Su… don't…" he managed, clutching at his chest once more. Susan's eyes widened as she gently helped him up and over to the sofa, laying him down. She rested his head on her lap, stroking his hair as she tried to calm him while her own mind raced. After a few minutes Peter slowly sat up, carefully avoiding his sister's piercing gaze. "What was that?" she asked quietly. Peter looked into the faces of his worried siblings and swallowed back the longing to tell them the truth.

"I don't know…" he admitted, cursing himself for being too weak to lie to them. He saw Susan's frown deepen.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" She pressed, tightly gripping his shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I've been falling asleep every single day around dinner time. I don't know why I'm…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "I don't know." He repeated quietly.

Susan stared at her brother for a moment. "Then we find out."

ababa 

Peter swallowed. "Susan…" he began, but she cut him off with a shake of her head. Lucy and Edmund exchanged a look before silently leaving the room, though neither wanted to. Susan breathed a sigh of relief. She knew it would be easier to talk to Peter without their siblings around; without her brother's constant need to protect them (whether they needed it or not).

"You need to know what's going on, Peter." She said quietly. "You need to find out why you're like this…" Peter's temper flared suddenly, and he stood up so fast the world span for a moment, as he let all the pain, anguish and fear lose on his sister

"Like what? Weak? Pathetic?!" he spat.

"No, Peter. You know that's not what I meant." She said calmly, watching his face. Peter sighed wearily, his anger suddenly gone as he dropped back down onto the sofa, burying his head in his hands. Susan was right, he knew it. He also knew that once she had an idea in her head she'd not give up on it easily. He sighed wearily.

"I'm sorry Sue… I didn't mean to let it all out on you." He hesitated. He wanted so badly to explain _why_ he had put off going to the hospital for so long; why he feared what the doctors might or might not tell him, but the urge to protect her; even though she was only two years younger than him; stopped him. He heaved another sigh, before raising his head to meet her eyes. "When do we go?"

ababa 

Susan sat in the waiting room of the hospital, fiddling with her hands. Checking the clock, she swallowed back panic. Peter had been in the consultation room with the doctors for almost an hour now, and she was growing exceedingly nervous on his behalf; her over active imagination nearly going into hyper drive, imagining all sorts of awful outcomes.

After what seemed like an age, the door opened and Peter walked out. Looking up at him, Susan felt any hope she might have had evaporate into the air. Her brother looked as though he'd been physically kicked in the stomach as he made his way slowly to where she now stood. "Peter?" she placed a hand on his back and he swallowed, flinching slightly away from her. It was only then that Susan realised he was trembling.

ababa 

The journey home was silent. Every now and then Susan would look over at Peter, about to ask what the doctor had told him, only to find that each time the look on her brother's face was enough to stop her. Peter, once so strong and sure of himself, now seemed deflated somehow. He was lost in his own thoughts, staring numbly into space, his blue eyes betraying none of the true pain she felt sure he was feeling. As they reached the Professors house, Susan gave his arm a gentle squeeze. Peter turned to face her, a flicker of fear in his eyes. "I'm not going to force you into telling me anything if you don't want me to know," she said quietly, "Just know I'm here." At that promise, Peter seemed to break. He put his arms around her wordlessly, hugging her tightly Susan stroked his hair gently, holding onto him as he shook. To her horror, he began to sob, his shoulders heaving. "Oh Pete…" she breathed, rocking him gently. "I'm here… I'm here…"

That night Susan sat on her bed, trying to find peace of mind. But her thoughts kept going back to Peter; wondering how he was coping. He had seemed so… broken, so lost when she'd led him back to his room in silence that night. She'd asked if he wanted her to stay, and he'd simply shaken his head, numbly moving inside his room and closing the door after him. Susan had stared at the closed door sadly for a moment before moving back to her own room. And here she still sat, trying desperately to find someway of getting Peter to talk to her, to not close up on her as he was bound to do.

However, a few minutes later, she heard a soft, almost timid knock on the door. Assuming it was Lucy (for her sister often came to her at night when she couldn't sleep – sometimes after a nightmare, as she still dreamt of the bombings in Finchley every now and then), she sighed. "Come in," she said quietly. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the door open to reveal Peter. Her elder brother came in uncertainly, biting his lip. "Pete?" she asked quietly, noting the void look in his eyes as they met her own.

"Susan…" and then he broke. For the second time that day, Susan watched as her brother – usually so strong, so … sure – cried. She slipped off the bed and moved over to her broken brother, pulling his shaking body into her arms and leading him over to her bed, where she sat down, pulling him to her once more, trying to comfort him. "Susan…" he whispered again, his breath hitching in his throat as he futilely tried to hold back the tears pouring down his cheeks. "I'm… I'm sorry…" Susan sighed inwardly. The curse of older brothers; they always seemed to want to stay strong even when in normal circumstances they should have broken a long time ago.

"Don't be sorry…" she chided him gently, holding him still as he shook with the impact of his sobs. "You're being _human_, Pete… this is normal…" she gently pressed his head into her shoulder. Peter needed no more invitation, letting the sobs out against his sister, feeling grateful for the comfort she provided. It felt strange to him, being the one being comforted. For so long it had been the other way around; he'd had to comfort each of his siblings in turn, even Edmund on the very rare occasion just after their first adventure in Narnia. His brother had had awful nightmares of Jadis (not surprisingly), and as far as Peter knew, he was the only one who knew about them. And now, possibly for the first time ever, he was allowing himself to find that same comfort in the arms of his sister.

After what seemed like an age (but was, in fact, only a few minutes), he pulled away, still sniffing slightly. Susan smiled gently at him, thinking about how un-kingly he looked right then, not that it mattered. Her brother was always trying to be the strong one, the rock for them all to lean on; it was so easy to forget that sometimes he needed a reprieve. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. Peter sniffed back more tears, wiping the traces of his tears away with the back of his hand.

"I'm … fine…" he said softly, although it was obvious that he really wasn't. Susan sighed softly.

"You don't always have to be strong, Pete…" she reminded him, stroking his hair gently. He managed the smallest of smiles, although it was clear his heart wasn't in it.

"I think that's my line, Su…" he said quietly, an attempt to joke. It was bad, but Susan gave a small smile for his sake. It was true, Susan was often the one coming to him, and he often told her that very same thing. _You don't always have to be strong... _(although it seemed he rarely took his own advice.) For once it seemed as though he just might.

"It's good given advice," she said softly. "you should take it sometime…" she gave him a smile to let him know she was teasing, and he managed one back at her. "just let go…" she soothed. "for once in your life, just let it go…" her voice was gentle but reprimanding slightly, as she smoothed his hair down. Peter shook his head, slowly sitting up.

"I'm sorry…" he shuddered slightly as he stood. "But I can't." Susan could only watch as her older brother turned and walked out of the room, shaking her head sadly. Her mind turned to something her mother had once told her. _You can't help anyone who refuses to believe that they need helping._

**A/N: (hides) okay, so how many people hate me right now?? Lol. Anyway, love or hate the chapter? Oh, if I didn't say so before, thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and thanks for putting up with the insanity that is my posting! Lol. **

**p.s. could anyone tell me how to put proper page breaks into this thing? It's driving me nuts!! **


	10. Lonliness

**Less Than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia... it all belongs to CS Lewis... grrr!!! Please don't sue me!**

**A/N: Okay, I know... long time since I updated. So apologies for such a short chapter, again. Hopefully the next one will be a lot longer!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed :):)  
**

**Chapter Nine**

The nightmares came to him that night. They plagued his dreams, which should have been sweet and peaceful, turning them into the living nightmare he'd already had to witness and be a part of. Peter woke, sweating, his head spinning as he tried to sustain his grip on life, on reality. He could still hear the witch's scream in his ear; still hear the deadly silence after. His mind screamed its own need for a reprieve; always receiving nothing, though in his heart, Peter knew that he would never be freed from the nightmares until he came to terms with it. Yet how could he? Jadis, Painted Queen of Narnia and Queen of the Hundred-Year Winter would never know how much pain she truly caused that day. Or perhaps she had. The previous High King often wondered whether perhaps Jadis had somehow known of the 'deeper' magic that Aslan had spoken to him of – and whether this was her way of simply making another pay for his younger brother's mistakes. Peter shook his head. It was no use dwelling on the past anymore. What was done was done, in Aslan's words. There was no reason for Peter to look back on it, and yet. _And yet… somehow I always seem to do just that,_ he thought grimly. Shaking his head, he stood up and stretched, checking on the clock. _2.14am_, it read. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, before moving to get dressed.

Peter sat on the bench in the garden when Susan and Edmund approached him; equal looks of determination fixed on their faces. "We've been talking," to his surprise, it was Edmund who spoke. "And Susan told me about… the hospital and everything." Peter narrowed his eyes at the offending member. She shrugged defensively, meeting his eyes with a steely look of her own. "And we think you should go back to Narnia, I mean, if there's a way." Peter felt his heart almost stop. Good God, how did these two do it? How did they manage to hit spot on every time on the one thing that Peter himself wanted more than anything – yet the one thing he was most afraid of? Meeting Aslan, the great Lion, in a dream was one thing, but hearing it face to face… yet, the Lion had told him himself he needed to find a way back to Narnia, but how... "Peter?" Edmund spoke, frowning at his brother's silence.

"I wish we could go back, Ed." Peter's voice was strained as he spoke. "But I don't know how. And I don't believe either of you do… unless there is something you haven't told me?" they both shook their heads. "Then there is nothing we can do, unless Aslan wills it…" he sighed softly. "There's no point in pursuing what cannot be found." He stood up, hoping the talk was over, but he should have known better. Especially when his older sister was involved.

Susan stared at her brother sadly, seeing how his posture drooped when he spoke of Narnia and of Aslan. She moved over and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling hurt slightly as he flinched away from her. Tightening her grip on him slightly, though not enough to hurt, she turned him slowly to face her. "Then we find a way." She said, firmly. "There _must_ be a way to get through, Peter. You're _High King_."

"We fulfilled the prophecy, Susan." Peter said quietly, and she noted how he refused to meet her eyes. "There's no reason for us to go back there."

"_How did we?!" _she cried, letting her emotions rip, suddenly, forcefully, from her tongue. _"How in the hell did we do that?!"_ She grabbed her older brother by the shoulders, shaking him. Peter looked at her, eyes dead and expression unfazed.

"The Witch is dead. Aslan reigns. And the "Royal Four" live." He said quietly. _"That_ was the prophecy. _That _was what we were protecting. And _that_ is what has happened. Narnia is safe." He sighed softly. "That day is over with." He knew he was being hypocritical and let his eyes fall to the ground. "It is time we moved on. Aslan cannot help us."

Susan stared at her older brother. There was something about him she couldn't place; something she didn't recognise. After a moment of studying him she simply gave a small shrug. Some things she would never understand when it came to Peter. She could remember a time where he'd been so… _open._ So honest. It was as though he wore his emotions on his sleeve, so to speak. But all that had changed, right after their father had left.

_Flashback_

_Susan climbed up the tree, seeing her older brother staring out at the fields. "Pete?" She asked softly. He made no movement, no sign that he'd seen her, even heard her. She frowned. Susan had it on good authority that her older brother had been up there for at least a few hours – owing to Edmund who had been watching Peter out of his window. She sighed. The news of their father's departure to the army had been hard on all of them; but more so on Peter. It now fell on _his _shoulders more than anyone to keep this family together. "Pete?" She tried again. She touched his arm, frowning at how cold he seemed. "Peter… she tried again, and sighed when he didn't answer. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck, only to have him flinch away. Frowning in surprise, Susan pulled back slightly to study her brother's face. He'd seemed to have grown older in the little time he'd been out here; he seemed… _

"_Leave me for a while, Sue." When he spoke, she froze. That was _not _her brother. Or at least not her brother as she knew him. Peter was so open, so ready to talk most days. What could have possibly… "He won't come back…" he added, staring out. "And it's all my fault." _

_Susan was only able to stare at her older brother in confusion and horror._

_End of flashback_

**A/N: okay... what did you think? Love it, hate it? Random flashback or not? Let me know:)**_  
_


	11. Arguments

Less Than Fair

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia. It all belongs to CS Lewis. Though a key to the wardrobe would be great

**A/N: **

PippinBaggins: lol I'm glad you're still enjoying the fiction, hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you :) I'm not normally a "boo hoo poor peter" person either… I just like making his life hell (does that make me weird? Lol)!

Dawn Over the Valley: Thank you! Apologies for the short chapter…

SarahsTwilight: at least you THINK you know what's going to happen soon(ish), who knows, I could change the whole plot round… evil cackle…

**Chapter Ten**

three weeks later

The Pevensie's sat at the old Professor's table, slowly going about dinner. After a rather spur-of-the-moment invitation to spend a while at his, they had decided to accept. Peter had been about to decline, but his siblings had gotten there before he could. And now he had to act like the perfect older brother in front of the Professor, which was becoming forever harder to do. _I wonder if Edmund still hates me for being perfect… because he couldn't be further from the truth,_ the former High King thought bitterly, swallowing back hatred.

"Pete, could you pass the salt?" Lucy asked eventually, glancing up at her brother. She frowned at the far away look on his face. "Peter?" she prodded.

Edmund rolled his eyes at Lucy and kicked Peter under the table. He looked up, startled out of his thoughts. "Hmmn?"

"Could you pass the salt?" Lucy repeated.

"It's right in front of you, Lu." He said, turning back to his food only to push it around his plate. Lucy exchanged a look with Edmund, who simply rolled his eyes.

"Peter… could you please pass Lucy the salt." Susan sighed, shrugging her shoulders at the Professor, who seemed confused.

"it's _right there!" _he snapped.

"For God's sake, Peter! Just pass Lucy the damn salt! It wont take you a minute!!" Susan argued, rolling her eyes.

"I am **not** your slave, Susan Christina Pevensie!" Lucy's eyes widened at Peter's change in mood and bit her lip, looking down at her plate. Peter only _ever_ used middle names when he was really mad. And she hated to think that she'd been the one to _make_ him mad. She wished she'd never asked for the salt, and sank back in her seat, picking up her fork. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Peter," The Professor spoke eventually. Peter looked up from his plate, tired eyes meeting the Professor's. "Perhaps a rest might be in order, young man." He said kindly, studying the boy. "You look as though you might need it…"

"Of course, sir." Peter mumbled, before leaving the room. Professor Kirk frowned at the sudden submission and sighed, turning back to the other siblings with a raised eyebrow. Susan shook her head with a sigh and resumed eating, whilst Edmund and Lucy shared a look

"Susan, may I see you in my office?" The Professor asked, meeting the young girl's eyes. Susan looked up, confused.

"Of course sir…"

_a few hours later_

Susan knocked at the door to the professor's office, feeling nervous for some reason unknown to her. She bit her lip as he opened the door. "Ah, my dear, do come in." He sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. Susan sat down, biting her lip. "I trust you have noticed your brother's odd behaviour?" he asked, getting right to the point immediately. Susan nodded silently, uncomfortable where this was leading to. "Do you know why he is acting so strangely?"

"No, Sir. I've tried to talk to him, but Peter refuses to speak to any of us." Susan answered quietly. "He barricades himself in his room and doesn't come out except for lunch times and dinner, though that's only if one of us bangs on the door, normally Ed…" she bit her lip. "I don't mean to tattle on him, I'm just worried for him."

"Perhaps you should try to talk to him again?" The Professor queried gently. Susan bit on her lip.

"But when we've tried, as I say, he refuses…"

"How many times have you tried?" Susan swallowed

"Once…" she admitted quietly.

"Perhaps you should try again," he suggested. "Is a misunderstanding worth losing your brother? You all were so close, it's sad to see you drifting apart."

Susan sighed, feeling guilty. "I'll try, Sir, but I can't promise anything…" she said quietly.

"Of course, Susan."

Peter sat at the window seat, staring out into space when a knock on the door startled him. "Peter?" he stayed silent. "Peter, it's Susan. Can I come in?" He sighed and looked out at the gardens, keeping quiet. He didn't feel like another argument right now. "Pete…" she trailed off. "I know you're in there…" she tried. He shook his head and moved to the door, locking it. "Peter." Now she was annoyed, he could tell by her voice. Eventually it went quiet and he sighed in relief.

Until the door rattled again. He let out deep breaths, trying not to snap at her. He didn't know _what_ exactly was wrong with him recently, but whatever it was, he was becoming more and more snappy as the days went by. Earlier with Lucy had proved that. "Susan, please just go away." He spoke quietly.

"Pete, I just want to talk…" Peter closed his eyes and shook his head. Why didn't she understand?? He didn't _want_ to talk. He didn't _want_ to be involved in their stupid games. He just wanted to be left _alone_. Eventually the rattling stopped and he sighed in relief, waiting for a few moments before he began to relax. Sitting up, he closed the curtains, shrouding the room in darkness. Moving over to his bed, Peter sat down, back against the headrest, and hugged his knees, beginning to rock slowly back and forth.

**A/N: Okay… what do you think? Any theories on what's wrong with Peter? I'm sorry its so short, but I wanted to get something up here at least… hope you like it, even if you didn't, please review and let me know why :) criticism is good as long as its constructive…**


	12. Returning

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia… it all belongs to CS Lewis**

**A/N: **

**Sarah's Twilight: Well duh, lol. Of course I'm going to make Peter suffer….**

**Phoenix Feather Queens: Thank you! **

**Pippin Baggins: I like your theories… read on and see if you're right! ; ) **

**Chapter Eleven**

Lucy knocked on her older brother's door with a sigh. "Peter?" She called softly. Hearing nothing from inside she bit her lip, turning the doorknob and slowly entering. "Pete?" she asked again, seeing him lying on his bed, reading a book. She moved to his side. Peter looked up as his little sister came over, managing a small smile, unable to be angry with her.

"Hey Lu…"

Lucy smiled. "We're organising a picnic…" Peter sighed softly. He knew what was coming next. "Please, Peter…" she said with a smile, giving him the look she knew he couldn't resist. "Please come…"

"Okay…" Peter sighed, putting the book down. Lucy giggled and went for a hug, as Peter scooped her into his arms, holding her tight. "I'll come for you, Lucy Lu…" he said, using her old nickname.

Lucy scrunched her face up slightly. "Okay…" she smiled happily before kissing him on the cheek and jumping out of his arms to go downstairs. Peter sighed and grudgingly opened the curtains, wincing at the light.

The four Pevensie's sat outside near a forest somewhere nearby the Professor's house, munching their way through the picnic they'd laid out. Peter sighed, having been feeling uncomfortable throughout so far as his siblings had been watching him throughout the whole ordeal. He sighed as he reached for a crisp, freezing as he saw Susan's eyes on him. "Stop." He ordered quietly.

Susan looked up, feigning hurt. "Pete?"

"Stop it." He interrupted her before she could ask. "You _know_ what." Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Peter you've been a perfect beast to everyone, it's time you snapped out of it." Susan's eyes widened and Lucy dropped her fork, biting her lip. Both of them watched Peter, as though expecting him to let fly at any moment. Peter took a few deep breaths, before standing up.

"I'll see you all later." He said eventually after looking hard at Edmund for a few long minutes before turning and walking off. Susan sighed and closed her eyes slightly.

"Ed, you shouldn't have said that…"she said quietly. Edmund narrowed his eyes.

"Susan… Peter's been completely ridiculous since we got here! I'm sick of him preening over himself when all we want to do is help him!!" Susan sighed and stood up, brushing her dress off.

"You might be right, Ed, but right now… we should find him." She said softly, meeting her younger brother's eyes. Edmund glanced over at Lucy, sighing. "C'mon…" Susan managed a small smile for them both before they began to search for Peter.

half an hour later

As they entered the forest, Edmund thought he heard Peter coughing somewhere in the distance. "Oh blast you, Peter Pevensie…" he muttered, and Susan gave him a reproachful look. He shrugged at her. "What?"

"You _know_ what." She paused, her attention caught by something flickering in the trees. "Pete?" She called with a frown. She looked over at Edmund. "I thought I saw…"

"The Stag." Lucy breathed, and Susan whirled round to see the White Stag that had led them back to England in the first place, back through the wardrobe from Narnia on their first journey. Her eyes widened. "I… I think it means us to follow it…" Lucy said uncertainly. Susan bit her lip.

"It might be dangerous, Lu…

"They don't call me 'Valiant' for nothing," the younger girl replied with a sense of defensiveness. Susan sighed, looking over at Edmund for back up.

"I don't know… perhaps we should go back…" he sighed. "Besides, there's still Peter to find, and I know he'd want to hear about the Stag…"

"Blow Peter," Lucy replied, shaking her head. "Let's go." Susan shrugged and followed her baby sister as they moved towards the Stag, chasing him as he began to run. They laughed, remembering days of old in Cair Paravel where they used to go hunting. Presently, the beast disappeared again though and they were left alone. Edmund sighed.

"Now it's gone…" he muttered. "And now what?" But Susan was too busy looking around, a frown on her face.

"Hush…" she whispered. "Ed, Lu… look around you." The other two looked around, frowning.

"What?" Lucy said, rolling her eyes. She turned back to her sister and was about to speak when she saw a lion standing nearby. "Oh my…" Susan whirled round and gasped. Edmund's eyes widened and he swallowed.

"Aslan?"

"Don't be stupid, how could that be…" Susan trailed off as the Lion spoke.

"Welcome back to your country, Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve, Edmund, son of Adam."

**A/N: so now they're back in Narnia… without Peter. Hmmn, could get interesting! Let me know what you think!**


	13. Explanations

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia… but damn I wish I did. It all belongs to CS Lewis**

**A/N: **

**Floppy Ears the Bunny: yes I know things don't make sense right now but hopefully things will clear up after this chapter for you and others :)**

**CHBFF: Thank you! Lol**

**Lola: here's your update ;) **

**Elecktrum: Ooo… anything I can clarify? Hopefully this clears up a couple of things for you**

**Me: Artistic licence? Yes, I know that the Deep (er) magic was written in Lieu of the Christian Faith. Otherwise, thanks. Glad you like it :)**

**Pippin Baggins: haha… you'll see. I like your theories though :)**

**Chapter Twelve**

The Lion's eyes met with each child's as he regarded them seriously. Then Lucy broke the spell, moving forward and hugging the Lion tightly. "Oh Aslan…" she whispered, joyfully.

The Lion held still for a moment, before letting out the smallest of growls. "Daughter of Eve, where is the High King?" they all went still for a moment, suddenly remembering. For, in that instant of seeing Aslan, they had forgotten who they'd left behind. Lucy swallowed, remembering her words. _Oh, bother Peter…_, whilst Susan and Edmund remembered their speaking with Peter, knowing that he had desperately needed and wanted to go back to Narnia. Susan swallowed back guilt, biting her lip. "You saw the White Stag, did you not?" Aslan asked gently, nudging Lucy slightly with his nose. She bit her lip, still burying her face in his mane. "You left your brother to follow the Stag…" their heads bowed in shame.

"Oh but Aslan…." Susan began, and the Lion raised his head, fixing her with a stare. She swallowed, biting her lip. "I…"

"Your brother wanted to come, and you abandoned him…" Aslan continued. "I fear he has not told you how great his need is."

"He tells us nothing, Aslan!" Edmund burst out, unable to keep silent. "He tells us absolutely nothing… as though there is nothing wrong."

"What are you all talking about?" Lucy asked in a quiet voice, raising her head from Aslan's mane. Her brother and sister swallowed, watching her nervously as her gaze flickered between them. "What?"

"It is time she knew, for soon enough none of you will be able to help Peter." Aslan said gently. Susan's eyes widened and Edmund let out a long breath, praying against what he thought Aslan might mean. "Let us return to Cair Paravel, and I shall explain everything to you."

_an hour later_

The Lion met them in the gardens of Cair Paravel, after the three siblings had rested and changed. "Will someone please tell me what is wrong with my brother?" Lucy asked softly, arranging her dress as she sat down on a stool. Aslan gave her a grave look and sat down on the grass as Edmund and Susan came to join them. "Whatever it is, I can handle it." She said softly. "You did not call me 'Lucy the Valiant' for nothing,"

Aslan sighed. "No, dear one. But that does not mean you cannot fear as others do. Your fear may only grow after I have told you all you wish to know. So beware; sometimes innocence is sweeter than knowledge. Reconsider once more whether you wish to know." Lucy spoke almost immediately after he had, her eyes meeting the Lion's firmly.

"Whatever ails my brother and causes Susan and Edmund to act such against him, I want to know. He is my brother, and he has always been there for me, so I will be there for him. No matter what." She added.

Aslan nodded. He turned to Edmund and Susan. "Both of you had spoken to Peter before you re entered Narnia, true?" they both nodded. He gave a nod of his own, his tail flickering. "He told you something of his illness?" They nodded again, glancing at each other with trepidation. "Did he also tell you that he had seen me in a dream, and I had told him that there is a second part to the prophecy concerning you four children?" Susan's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"He said nothing of the sort." She said quietly. "Only that he was ill, to a degree, and that there was nothing that could be done about it. We even offered to try calling for you, and he waved us aside. We could have done nothing."

The Lion growled. "Susan, you know your brother and your own degrees. He has always wanted to protect you; made things out to seem better than they are. Do you not remember several battles when he refused to let you into his room; terrified you would see the wounds and panic?" Susan lowered her eyes, ashamed. Aslan turned his face to meet Edmund, flicking his tail slightly. "Son of Adam, your brother gave his life for you. Are you not willing to show him what he deserves in return?"

"Oh but Aslan," Lucy began; about to defend Edmund, but the younger boy shook his head.

"No, Lu, he's right…" He sighed softly. "I told Peter that he was being a beast, but I refused to see how I myself was acting. Of course he would be like that if he had found out what Aslan tells us he did…"

"Aslan, what was the second part of the prophecy?" Susan asked softly, shooting Edmund a look. "Please, I need to know." She added as the Lion hesitated.

Aslan sighed. "Again I pose the same question to you that I did to your sister. Are you ready to know the truth?" Susan nodded, as did Edmund. "So be it. There is a deeper magic than the deep magic. As you know. But the second part of the prophecy is more so than you would have realised."

"Tell us, Aslan…" Edmund said quietly, voice trembling slightly with fear for his brother. The bond between he and Peter had become inseparable after the battle with Jadis and her minions; and Edmund was only now beginning to see how much that had been torn back down during Peter's failing health. The Lion nodded and began to speak, his voice low and resounding.

"_**A sacrifice must be made**_

_**The bed of death must be laid**_

_**Through hate and fear, love will rise**_

_**Upon the table, the High one dies"**_

Lucy swallowed as the Lion finished the prophecy. "Through hate and fear…" she began, and Edmund closed his eyes. Somehow he knew: this prophecy was talking about _him_. Or, more specifically, he and Peter. "Upon the table… the High one dies…" she repeated the last line, her eyes widening, as she met Aslan's solemn gaze. "You mean… Peter was…"

"Yes, dear one. Your brother was always _meant_ to die."

"Then he truly made no sacrifice. No will of his own was a part of his… death." Edmund spoke up and the Lion met his gaze sharply.

"If someone is _meant_ to die, Edmund, it does not mean that they cannot _choose _to live."

"But…"

"_Destinies are chosen, true._" The Lion growled. "But we can always deny them. Your brother, the High King Peter, is too pure to do such a thing. His heart is good, although it is becoming black with time." He spoke with regret and shook his head. "There is some magic at work that you do not know about. When Peter was stabbed by the White Witch, she was well aware of the implicates of the Deeper Magic. And thus, against my knowledge, she deducted a plan. She fashioned a weapon - the knife of _Jandis_, an ancient and cruel weapon. This weapon, even if it did not kill, would enable poison to work its way through the victim softly and painfully, changing them."

"Changing?" Susan put in, her eyes wide.

"Changing… becoming darker." The three took a collective gasp. The Lion looked over them. "Aye. Your brother would no longer distinguish right from wrong, good from evil. He may even allow his life to be taken by her again."

"Never. Peter would never let that happen." Edmund spoke up, surprising them all.

"No? Tell me, Edmund, what your brother has to live for today? You have abandoned him, in his mind. He knows not where he is for now, and thus believes that Narnia has abandoned him, and so have I. When such happens to a child, or an adult, then the darkness is tempting." Aslan met Edmund's eyes. "You know how this feels: do you not, Son of Adam?"

"Yes…" Edmund whispered, swallowing. Susan put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"But perhaps you may be able to help him after all. I have brought Peter here; he is currently resting in his room."

"He's _here_?!" Lucy couldn't help herself as she spoke, her eyes wide.

Aslan turned to her, his expression grave. "Daughter of Eve, did you not think that I would hear his plea for help? Your brother needed guidance, for he has had none so far." The three felt guilt wash over them and Edmund stepped forward.

"Even if we have to keep Peter chained to a bed, we'll help him." He said firmly. The Lion gave a smile – that is, if lions _can_ smile.

"You have changed, Edmund the Just, since your last visit here, and that is good. But beware; pushing your brother too far will only send him pushing further into the corners of his own mind, not confiding in you. Nay, his trust must come willingly, or it will not come at all. If you push him, he will see you only as a threat, an enemy." He saw their faces drop. "There is still time. Your brother needs you; go to him."

_the next day_

Peter awoke to see Susan, Edmund and Lucy curled up in the large chair nearby his bed. He managed a small smile, sitting up slightly with a wince. Frowning, he realised the pillows were softer than normal, and wondered whether Mrs Macready had somehow gotten wind of his illness and was actually being nicer to him. He sighed as he felt a warm breeze. _I should have closed that window last night, we'll all get pneumonia…_ he reprimanded himself.

Then he frowned. He could not remember precisely _when_ he had gotten into bed; or even left the picnic with his family. He remembered arguing with Susan and Edmund, storming off, but after that it was all a blur. _Please tell me I didn't black out… that would certainly explain my sibling's presence here… they don't normally sleep in my room. In fact the last time that happened… must have been sometime before this war began_… he sighed in fond memory of when he used to comfort his sisters over a nightmare, or simply share a night talking with Edmund. He shook his head. Those times were gone.

Edmund no longer wanted to talk late into the night, and Susan and Lucy no longer needed comforting after nightmares; or at least, not that he knew of. _I suppose it's a good thing,_ he thought, _at least I won't be missed to greatly when I… when I'm not here._ He frowned as the warm breeze continued to blow. He sat up, intent on closing the window. Turning round, he froze.

In front of him stood Aslan himself. In that moment when their eyes met, Peter realised with a shock that he was back in Narnia.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? Any ideas on how Peter's going to react? And bravo to Pippin Baggins for guessing my evil plans. Guessing it's a tad cliché, but meh… p.s.   
**


	14. Rainbows

Less Than Fair

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia; it all belongs to CS Lewis. The lyrics used are from Eva Cassidy's **_**Somewhere Over the Rainbow**_

**A/N:**

**Elecktrum: Whoo hoo! Thank you!**

**Floppy Ears The Bunny: Hopefully they will :)**

**Bethany Camille: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it so far :) **

**Christine Writer: Only if I absolutely have to ;)**

**Sacred Rain: thank you! Yes, Aslan is harsh… hopefully I didn't over-do it though… glad you like the chapter though :)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Aslan?" The teen whispered, sure he was sleep.

"Welcome home to Narnia, High King Peter the Magnificent." The Lion spoke, keeping his gaze on Peter. Peter swallowed and looked at his siblings before looking back at the Lion. "Did you not think I would hear your call?" Aslan asked. Peter swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Aslan… I…"

"Peace, Peter." Peter met the Lion's gaze. "Given your current… situation, who could blame you. Let us walk." The boy slowly got out of bed, looking back at his siblings as he grabbed a housecoat. "They will be well enough here," Aslan said, noting Peter's concerned attitude.

Peter nodded, feeling foolish. "Of course…"

_A few minutes later_

They walked round the grounds of Cair Paravel in silence for a bit, Peter taking in the fresh air as Aslan regarded him without words. "Peter," the Lion spoke eventually, and the High King turned to him. "Your siblings now know as much as you." Peter closed his eyes and turned away, fighting his emotions. _I didn't want them to know… I wanted to protect them…_ something in his mind protested. "I know your thoughts, Son of Adam, yet you cannot protect your siblings forever." Peter turned to face Aslan, swallowing.

"What was their reaction?" He asked quietly.

"They do not hate you, as you feared they would." Aslan reassured the King. Peter let out a soft sigh. "They fear for you, though. You may find they become more protective." Here the boy groaned. "Yes, I know… you have never liked being the centre of attention… which is what gives you your value as High King."

"I don't understand." Peter confessed.

"It would be all too well for me to make someone with confidence and a way with words from the start High King, yet I would not, for it would be the end of Narnia. That man would go about being the same as Jadis, which I cannot allow. I chose you, Peter, because of your protectiveness, because you refused to see the potential in yourself. I needed to know you would not rein Narnia with a leash; and you did not."

"But…"

"Peter. Your illness is getting worse, is it not?" The boy bowed his head. "Yes, I know. But it will become even more so, in time, and you need someone there. For once, the High King must accept help, even, in order to rein."

"Aslan…"

"No, Peter. Listen to me. Listen to the words I say. You must accept some form of help. _You cannot carry this burden alone, High King._"

"I wish you would stop calling me that," Peter murmured without realising. The lion looked at him sharply, tail flickering. Peter sighed "I'm sorry… I just…" he bit his lip. "If I… _when_ I die, will Ed take my place?" the Lion did not answer. "I think he should, he has changed…"

"Peter, that future is not for you to know." The Lion spoke gently.

"I know…" Peter said with a soft sigh. "I just…"

"I will watch over your siblings."

"Am I to die in Narnia?" Peter asked quietly. Aslan shook his main, fixing Peter with a look.

"I do not know that future more than you, Peter. But may I ask the reason for your question? Would you not be content here, among your people?"

Peter sat down on a nearby bench. "Aye, but if I die here, I would be leaving my siblings to explain to mother and father – if he still lives – that I was gone… I couldn't do that to them, Aslan. I could not leave my mother always wondering."

"if you had a choice, what would you do, Son of Adam?" The Lion asked gently.

"I would die at home…" Peter admitted quietly. "If I must die at all, which it seems I must. But then at least all the threads of my past might come together."

"It would grieve your mother greatly if you died, would it not?" Aslan asked. Peter nodded.

"Yes, but it would grieve her more if I suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth. I promised to look after Ed, Sue and Lucy, Aslan. To me that is as good as breaking that promise."

"Very well… if that is what you believe." Peter frowned slightly.

"Aslan…?" the Lion was about to speak when dizziness rushed through the High King. Peter dropped his head into his hands, not noticing when Aslan left him, tail flickering behind him as he moved off.

------

_I can't do this; I can't do this…_ Peter thought desperately. He shuddered in pain as it took hold, whimpering. He felt a hand on his back rubbing it gently. "Easy, Peter…" Susan's voice filled his ears and he swallowed. _No, no this is NOT meant to happen… I can't, I can't let them see…_ Pain exploded in his chest and he clutched at it, hissing in pain, whimpering softly. "Try to take deep breaths, love…" Susan spoke quietly, and he found himself concentrating on her voice as she began to sing softly.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true

As she sang, Peter's pain slowly dispelled, and he swallowed, fighting back nausea. Susan pulled her brother into her arms, stroking his hair as she sang, hoping to calm him.

Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Susan gave a small smile as she sang, rocking her brother back and forth. Edmund and Lucy stood nearby, watching. Edmund tried to remember the last time he'd seen Susan and Peter like this… one comforting the other – or, more specifically, Susan comforting Peter. It must have been years since it had happened… he shook his head and listened to his sister as she finished the song, marvelling at the irony behind it.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?

Some day I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me

Looking down at her brother, Susan smiled as she saw he'd fallen asleep in her arms. She looked over at the Lion, who gave a small smile. "Well done," he said quietly, before leaving them alone. Lucy moved to sit down, resting her head against Susan's shoulder as she watched her older brother's sleeping form, whilst Edmund settled on the ground, watching Peter.

"Should we take him back to the Cair?" Edmund asked eventually. Susan shook her head.

"No, let him sleep for a while; I doubt he's had much recently…" she stroked Peter's hair absently with a soft sigh.

Lucy bit her lip, cocking her head to one side. "I think we should relieve him of some of his duties…" she said quietly. "if we're to stay in Narnia, that is."

Susan nodded. "I think you're right, Lu."

"Best do it so he doesn't know…" Edmund put in, looking at his brother. "He'll get mad if he thinks we're being overbearing…"

Susan chuckled "True." She looked down at her sleeping brother. "Though perhaps its time we looked after him instead of the other way round, don't you think?"

Lucy and Edmund gave a small nod, and Lucy curled up in Edmund's arms with content as they let Peter sleep on.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

A/N: okay, what do you think? Love it, hate it? Let me know:)


	15. Illness

**Less Than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia...**

**A/N: Once again, apologies for the shortness of this chapter... the next one will be longer, I promise (I hope...)**

**Floppy Ears The Bunny: hmmn, interesting point... well we'll see how it goes, ey? **

**Bethany Camille: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :) **

**Chapter Fourteen**

A few weeks had passed since the Pevensie's had returned to Narnia, and things between them were steadly heating up. Peter, unable to deal with their constant presence, would constantly be seen going to the stables, finding his Unicorn, Swift, and riding off for hours on end. The result when he came back would be that Susan would be out of her mind with worry, Edmund would be almost getting ready to send a hoard of animals to find his brother, and Lucy would be locked up in her room. Peter could not help but think that perhaps it would have been best not telling his siblings at all. He shook his head and turned Swift back towards Cair Paravel, almost wishing that his Unicorn talked, but at the same time, grateful without the questions he was sure would have arisen. The horse gave a small snicker and he patted her mane absently as they made their way back.

As they neared the castle, Peter felt nausia sweep over him. He swallowed and pulled Swift to a halt until he regained his balance. The Unicorn was smart, he knew, and would never let him fall, even if he were close to passing out, but he did not trust himself not to fall. He gave a soft sigh as the feeling passed. Raising his eyes to look at the castle, he could not help but wish he was back home in England. He missed his mother, he missed father, he missed... the High King shook his head, forcing away the thoughts as he dismounted the horse, seeing Lucy, Edmund and Susan run out to greet him. He sighed. _Here we go again..._

------

As predicted, he was forced to listen to another lecture conducted by Edmund and Susan on how he should have regarded his health better. "And to think that you didn't even _tell_ us where you were going!" Susan exclaimed, shaking her head as her hands flittered about, making her point.

"Why should I?" Peter eventually asked. "I have as much reason to be alone as you do. Just because I am ill does not make me an invalid." Susan whirled round, answering before Edmund could

"You _are_ an invalid, Peter Pevensie!"

_"Susan_!" Lucy spoke, her eyes wide with shock at her sister's words. Susan narrowed her eyes, turning to her sister but guesturing to Peter as she spoke.

"Well he is!! He's going to _die_, Lucy! And he seems to forget that, for if he remembered, then he certainly wouldn't be going around without telling us where or when!"

"You think I don't know I'm dying?" She turned to face her brother, freezing at the look on his face. "Of course I know that I'm dying, Susan." Peter stood up, his eyes dead. "How could I forget, when you constantly remind me of the fate that awaits me?!"

"Peter..."

"No, Susan." Peter shook his head. "You think you understand, but you don't. I just..." he shook his head again. "Stop forcing me to be someone I'm not. Stop forcing me to..."

"If you would just _talk_ to us..." Susan began

"And say what, Susan?!" He span to face her. "Do you really want to know how I feel? Do you want to know that every day I wake up I'm suprised and disappointed to be alive anymore?! Do you want to know that all I want is to finally die; to let go of the fear, pain and doubt and hatred and just let _go_?! Do you want to know that I _can't _do that because I promised mother I'd keep you three safe, and being dead doesn't exactly cover keeping you safe?! Do you want to know that I'd give anything to be back home; back in Finchley with mother, that I can't bear to die here because I know how much my absence will hurt her?! Do you want to know that you're slowly killing me by smothering me?!" he stopped for breath, seeing the look on her face. "No, I thought not." He span on his heel and walked out of the room, up to his quarters.

Susan moved to follow him, and Edmund placed a hand on her arm. "Don't, Su." His gaze rested on the open door that their brother had just gone through. "Just leave him be."

**A/N: Okay, what did you think? Did Peter come on a tad too strongly? Let me know!! **


	16. Hurt

Less than Fair

Chapter Fourteen

Peter rode. He didn't care where he rode to, he just knew he had to get away. The pain hammered in his chest and he could feel himself hyperventilating, but he didn't care. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Susan he was ready to embrace death. He was. He was so, so tired of the waiting. He was so tired of the arguing, concerned looks, quietened debates... _I cannot do this any more..._ he thought despairingly. _I want to go home... I want mother..._

His mother's face flashed in his mind's eye, and Peter swallowed, pulling Swift to a halt gently and sliding off the Unicorn, kneeling on the ground as he keeled over, vommiting heavily on the ground. _I cannot do this... I cannot... please, just let it end, let me go..._ He couldn't believe that it had gotten to this point; to the point where he was practically _begging_ for death. But still he knew, although he could end it, he would not.

Riordan, his sword, glittered in the sunlight and Peter almost reached out for it, desperate for his pain to end, before catching himself and snatching his hand back. With noone around to condemn him for it, the boy began to weep: the pain, fear and self-loathing of what was happening finally breaking him. He shook with his sobs, holding his stomach. _I just want it to end..._ the voice in his head moaned as he vomited again, shivering violently. He swallowed, remembering Susan's words. He couldn't remember her ever being so angry as this before. Not even when Edmund had given them up to the Witch. In fact she had been the first one to embrace their brother back into the fold of their family... she had been the one to comfort him. Peter had been too angry to speak, and had only said a few words to Edmund.

He wondered whether Edmund felt guilty. He hoped not. The sacrifice that Peter had made for his brother he would make ten times over if he knew that it would be worth it. He didn't care for his own pain if it meant he was saving someone else. He hoped Edmund would know that he didn't blame him for what was happening. He hoped he might have the strength to tell Edmund that himself before Peter's fate finally finalised itself.

Peter slowly got to his feet, shakily grabbing his Unicorn's reins in order to steady himself as the world began to spin. He swallowed and carefully, painfully slowly, mounted the Unicorn and turned towards Cair Paravel.

------

"We shouldn't have let him go," Susan muttered, pacing the halls of the Castle as her brother and sister sat over a game of chess, trying to concentrate. "We shouldn't have let him." She turned to face Edmund. "What _were_ you thinking, Ed? He could have been killed out there! He could be dead now for all we know." Edmund snapped. Putting the piece he was about to move back in its place, he stood up and span to face her.

"Susan, would you just _listen _to yourself for once! You're acting as though you have no faith in his abilities to fight for himself!"

"He doesn't" Susan screamed. "You _know_ he doesn't! He's as weak as a child right now! If someone ambushed him, he wouldn't know what to do next! He's too kind for his own good to even judge someone!"

"Susan, stop!" Edmund grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly. "I know you're scared, I know you're afraid, but this is _not_ the way to go about this! Don't you remember what Aslan said? If we keep pushing Peter away, we'll lose him forever! And you need to stop telling Peter that he needs to confide in you. He will: in his own time. You must believe as I do that Peter trusts us!"

Susan stared at Edmund for a few moments before pushing him away roughly. "If Peter dies, I'm blaming you. "

"Then I'm already condemned." Edmund remarked drily, but with no humour. Susan span, slapping him hard.

"_Don't_ play that with me, Edmund. I am not the _traitor_ here." Edmund went pale, and swallowed. Lucy scrambled up from her seat. Up until now this argument had not needed her, but what Susan had just said was unforgivable. They had forgiven Edmund for what he'd done so long ago, who was she to bring it all back up?

"Leave Ed alone." She said sharply. "He hasn't done anything wrong, he's just trying to look after Peter, like we all are." Edmund raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder as a silent thankyou. He hadn't expected her to jump in; Lucy hated confrontation more than anything, more than Peter did. Whch was saying something, adn was a measurment for the fact that she was doing this. "Arguing about Peter is not going to change what is happening to him." Her voice broke and she moved closer to Edmund. _How time has changed, _Edmund thought with irony. _A few years ago it would have been the other way round. She would have gone to Susan instead of me._ He put his arm around his baby sister, trying to comfort her. "And we're just going to keep pushing him away until he breaks..." Lucy continued. "I don't know whether you can see it, but I can. He's dying slowly, inside and out, and it's killing him."

"That's what death normally does, Lu." Susan's sarcasm bit through them. Edmund tightened his grip on Lucy. "Fine. If you think Peter needs mollycoddling, if you think he needs you... then fine. Go ahead... just don't expect me there on his deathbed." she turned and froze.

Peter stood in front of her, gaze hard and unreadable. "Don't worry, Susan." he said eventually. "I won't." he turned his gaze to meet Lucy's. "Thankyou..." he said quietly, before looking up at Edmund. Edmund caught the brief fear and doubt in his brother's eyes before Peter fainted. He let go of Lucy, darting forward and catching Peter's limp form just before he hit the floor.

"Damn it." He whispered.

"Well done," Susan said with sarcasm, and Edmund looked up, incredulous, as she span on her heel and walked away. He almost moved to go after her, setting Peter on the floor, before moving to get up. Lucy stopped him, putting a hand on his arm.

"Don't... it's not worth it. Peter needs us more right now." She said quietly, and Edmund sighed, nodding as he picked up his brother, moving upstairs and into Peter's quarters, setting his brother down.


	17. Whispers

Less than Fair

Disclaimer: Although I'd like to own Narnia, I don't... it all belongs to CS Lewis. I just like tormenting the poor characters...

A/N: **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed; you guys are awesome. If it weren't for you, there would be no story, so thank you!**

Floppy Ears The Bunny: don't worry, I don't think I'm that evil, but we'll see... evil cackle

Pippen Baggins: Yes, I know Susan's being slightly OOC... but remember she's utterly terrified of losing Peter, so she's lashing out at him. Don't worry, things will change...

Sarah's Twilight: Hey! Hmmn we'll see about Aslan... depends on how it goes evil cackle. Glad you like it so far; except for Susan, apparently! Lol

**Chapter Sixteen**

He held the sword in his hand, memorising the weight of it. Swinging it round a few times, he was transfixed by the tip of it; how it glinted in the evening sun. All around it was quiet; the swishing noise the sword made as it cut through the air becoming clearer to hear, the only sound in the cool evening.

Peter sighed, and put the sword back into its hilt after a few moments of studying it, sinking warily onto one of the chairs. _How am I supposed to do this?_ He wondered to himself. As much as he loved his siblings for trying to look out for him, as much as he was grateful to Aslan for bringing him back here, he didn't know what to do anymore. Edmund had taken over most of his duties, claiming that Peter needed to relax more, which had left Peter in the lurch, unable to take his mind of his fate. Susan was always around, making sure he was alright and not suffering. The only one he hadn't been annoyed with or by so far was Lucy.

He gave a small smile, thinking about his youngest sister. Lucy, sweet little Lucy. Unknown to the others, Lucy had been sneaking into Peter's room late at night, unable to sleep, and curled up in bed with her brother. Peter hadn't said it out loud, but it was comforting in those dark nights just to have someone who wouldn't fuss over him be there. He would hold her tightly, stroking her hair as she slept, thanking Aslan for his family.

Shaking his head, Peter made to get up, collecting the bow on the floor. He knew if he didn't get back soon then Susan would be worried about his where-about, if she wasn't already, that was. He sighed softly. It seemed he wasn't allowed to have time alone anymore; even if he _was_ still in the rooms of Cair Paravel, as he was now. Apparently dying people couldn't still take care of themselves. Never mind that the Great Lion himself treated Peter still as though he were High King (Which he was) and perfectly capable of running a country (which he was). To the rest of Narnia and his siblings – he had a funny feeling that the previously mentioned was something to do with the latter's reaction – he was simply dying, unable to run the country he loved so dearly.

Oh he trusted Edmund, the younger boy was a natural tactician – his methods unquestionable. His sense for justice was keenly sought by even the most corrupted of politicians. But that wasn't the point. Peter wanted to be there _with_ Edmund – wanted to take up his seat again in the Hall of the Four Thrones. But since they'd found out what was wrong with him, his siblings had nearly forced Peter to stay in his quarters.

His mind turned back to his family. They thought the knew him – but they were so, so wrong. If they thought that taking his responsibilities as High King, as a _brother_, would simply help him get better, they were wrong. If anything, it was reversal. Being busy kept Peter's mind off what was happening to him – a reprieve greatly appreciated. Take away that and all you had left was a scared child. And he could not be that, not now.

"_Son of Adam, what ails thee?" _A soft voice almost shocked the King out of his thoughts, and he grabbed his sword, unthinkingly, pointing it at where he thought the voice was coming from. _"Would thee aim at a Lady?"_

"Who are you?!" he called out, eyes narrowing. From the shadows he saw a slight flickering, and refused to drop his sword. He'd heard of enchantresses who could charm a man with a mere thought, and wasn't about to compromise his country so quickly. Need he mention Jadis, Witch of Narnia? How many had she seduced to her side? "If you are a Lady as you say, good madam, then show yourself – by command of the High King Peter!"

A small laugh filled the room, and Peter almost lost his resolve. He held the hilt of the sword tighter. "_Son of Adam, we are ill met. I will come to you when you are ready... be ready for me."_ With that, there was silence. Peter stood still for a few more moments, frozen in his spot.

"Peter?" the voice made him jump and he whirled round, to find Susan staring at him worriedly.

"Susan..." he breathed, suddenly feeling exhausted, as though his strength had been drained. He almost collapsed, but Susan ran forward, seeing him keeling over, and caught him.

"You should be in bed," She admonished. Peter shook his head, pushing her away weakly.

"There was a... a voice." He said, well aware of how he must sound. Susan stopped, watching him worriedly. "I'm not crazy..." he promised. "There was... she spoke to me..."

"She?" Susan asked. She frowned. "Peter, there are no other women in Cair Paravel other than Lucy and myself. You _know_ that." She shook her head, taking him by the shoulders. "Come, I think you have worn yourself out in this cold air, dear brother." She sighed softly. "I know you hate this," She continued, sensing his thoughts. "But you need to accept what's-"

"I do." He interrupted her. "But I just wish that it wasn't the _only_ thing about me that you remember."

Susan pulled away, a hurt expression on her face. "Peter!"

"Susan, you've been treating me like I'm fragile glass that could break any second! That's fine while we're back home in England, but not _here_. People need me, look up to me. You can't simply put Edmund in my place and expect people not to make comments or start rumours. Have you even thought about what it might be doing to the countries around us?"

"Peter..."

"We've enjoyed years of peace before, but now... if they see that the High King is down, they could attack. After all, the prophecy speaks of four, not three, Susan. I need to act as High King, not as a scared, pathetic child! I need you to support me, not cuddle me into submission!" Peter knew he was ranting, but he'd known these feelings would eventually make themselves heard... he just didn't know it would be now. "I know you're trying to protect me, Susan, and I appreciate it, I do. But there's a difference between protection and overprotection." Seeing her open her mouth, he held up a hand. "I know this because I know I'm the worst person for it. And I admit that. But... what you're doing, all of you, save Lucy... I can't..." he shook his head. "You're taking my responsibilities from me, and I can't deal with that! If you knew me as you think you do, then you wouldn't do that to me. Because you'd know that without anything to do, all I'll think about is what... what's happening."

"Peter, you can't just ignore your health!" Susan argued. Peter shook his head

"I'm _not!_ I just wish it wouldn't be the most important thing on your list!"

"So what do you want me to do, Peter? Pretend nothing's happening?" She asked, frustrated with him.

Peter shook his head. "You really want to know what I want? I want you to _trust _me! Trust me like you once did!"

"I can't, Peter." Susan spoke sadly. "I just can't. Because I know you; I know what you'll do. You'll push yourself to the point of exhaustion, and neither I nor Edmund nor Lucy will be able to convince you otherwise. Which is why I'm reigning you in now!"

"_Reigning me in?!" _Peter exploded. "I am NOT some... animal from England, Susan Pevensie!"

"You could have fooled me" Susan answered coolly. Peter stared at her for a few moments, caught between disgust and an emotion he couldn't quite identify. He shook his head and walked away from her, pushing her away as she tried to grab his arm.

"Just leave me alone." He whispered, making his way back to his rooms, slamming the door behind him. Warily he sank down on the bed, curling up on it as he began to sob silently. So lost was he in his grief that he didn't hear the voice that spoke in the darkness.

"_Son of Adam... ye shall bend to my will... whether ye likes it or not."_

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? To be honest I'm not sure about this chapter, so let me know what your opinion is! (that's why it took so long to put it up...) any who, you know what to do! **


	18. Sleep

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. Everything belongs to CS Lewis.**

**A/N: **

**Floppy Ears the Bunny: Thank you! Yes, the others certainly need to do something, don't they? I suppose they're only concerned for him, but concern can go too far... I'm glad you like the fic so far though – and that it's different from most 'Peter-gives himself for Edmund' ones. I hate being clichéd although my ideas may be clichéd the story itself normally isn't (I hope)**

**SacredRain: hehe... nope, not all in his head. But you'll see ;)**

**Sarah'sTwilight: Hello! Don't worry, the 'whispers' will be explained, and hopefully connect to the rest of the plot. I won't take away the main focus from Peter – I swear! **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Edmund walked into the throne room, his mind on other things as he moved to his throne, intent on just grabbing the book he always kept behind it. Lifting his eyes from the ground to the thrones, his heart stopped as he saw Peter slumped in his, eyes closed. Heart beating fast, the younger sibling moved over, quickly flipping Peter's wrist over to check his pulse, afraid that Peter had somehow passed away. His fears were settled when he heard the steady pulse, and he sighed in relief, realising that Peter must have simply fallen asleep. He shook his head. As much as he agreed that his brother needed sleep, it wouldn't do for anyone to find him this way.

He leant over, and shook Peter's shoulder gently. "Peter." He called his brother's name, frowning when Peter did not answer. _That's strange, Peter always wakes if someone calls..._ he thought, but shook the thoughts away, especially when Peter began to move, letting out a soft moan. "Peter." Edmund gave a small, relieved smile. Peter's eyes opened dazedly and he blinked at his brother, uncomprehendingly.

"Ed?" he asked dazedly. "Wh... what?"

"You fell asleep in the Throne Room..." Edmund informed him. "I just thought you might want to go up to bed instead; it's comfier than a stone chair..." He kept his voice light, teasing almost, not wanting Peter to sense the worry running through his brother right now.

Peter nodded, still in a sleepy haze. "Right..." he yawned and moved to stand, almost collapsing. Edmund's eyes widened and he caught Peter, easing him back into the chair. "Ed, I'm..."

"You're not fine." Edmund admonished. "You _know_ you're not fine. So don't go pretending you are."

"You're too..." Peter trailed off as he yawned again, covering his hand with his mouth.

"Smart? Perceptive? Innocent?" Edmund asked, and Peter snorted slightly at the last one, and Edmund had to repress a chuckle. The relationship between the two brothers had changed greatly since Edmund had been rescued from the Witch; and for the better. Edmund knew (especially after all that Peter had done for him - was still doing for him) that Peter would die for him, had _already_ die for him, and in return was ready to die for Peter, if it ever came for that. For that matter, any of his family. Nearly losing them had taught Edmund the value of family above money and possession, and the difference showed.

"Stubborn." Peter's voice grew thinner, and Edmund realised with a frown that his brother was trying hard not to fall back asleep once more. He sighed softly, watching as Peter did, indeed, fall into a light sleep, trying to get comfortable on the hard throne.

Susan's voice was heard. "Peter, have you seen Oerius-" she stopped as she entered the room, stumbling on the peaceful council being held by her two brothers... or rather, her one brother. "Oh..." she saw Peter slowly raise his head, struggling to open his eyes, and bit her lip, feeling guilty, and knowing she'd woken him from sleep.

"Su?" He asked, voice thick with sleep still. She hesitated, shaking her head. "No, no it's alright. Peter, why don't you go upstairs, you look as though you could do with some rest..." that was an understatement, Edmund thought with a snort. Anyone could see with one look at his older brother that Peter was exhausted, and probably hadn't slept for days. Yet when they asked if he were alright, he simply nodded, smiled, and waved the rest of their questions aside as though they meant nothing to him, as though their concerns were idle and pointless.

Nevertheless, Peter opened one half-closed eye, glaring at his sister as much as he could whilst being so near to sleep. "Don't know what you mean." he protested.

"Oh no, of course you don't, Peter." Susan shook her head.

"Why did you want Oerius?" He asked, drifting off again.

"Hmmn?" Susan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said," Peer yawned again, covering his mouth with a hand as he struggled against the impending sleep. "Why did you want Oerius?"

""Oh, it doesn't matter." Susan reassured him, a little too quickly, Edmund thought. "I'll find him around, I'm sure. Meanwhile, I think someone should go to bed." she said pointedly. "And I don't mean Edmund either."

"I'm fine," Peter managed, before dropping off once more. Susan exchanged a worried look with Edmund as Peter's head fell to the side as he fell into a deeper sleep. She sighed softly and shook her head.

"What was he doing in here, anyway?" she asked, more to herself than Edmund.

Edmund shook his head. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I came in and found Peter asleep on the throne." Susan's eyes widened. "I'm worried about him, Su." Edmund hesitated. "There... there have been rumours among court." Susan's eyes narrowed.

"What rumours?" She asked. "Why didn't you say anything before?" she demanded. Edmund shook his head as he saw Peter stirring.

"not here," he said, taking Susan's arm and leading her into one of the reading rooms, shutting the door closed behind them. "The whole court has been talking, Su." He shook his head at her anger. "It's normal. Did you really think that Peter could get away with being sick and not having anyone notice? There've been rumours that he's denouncing the throne," he paused at the look Susan gave him. "Don't worry I squashed that one. But there are others... ones you don't know about and I'm not about to tell you, ones that only Peter will be able to denounce. Otherwise they'll fester. And it's going to get ugly if that happens," he added.

Susan sighed softly. "So what do we do? Tell Peter about the rumours?"

Edmund shook his head. "No. That would destroy him. He's given Narnia so much – for his people to talk against him would destroy him. We need to talk to Aslan on this matter. Or rather, _I _ need to talk to Aslan. Meanwhile, we need to keep a closer eye on Peter, if possible. If he falls asleep in the throne room again, someone might come and see him there. And then..." he trailed off.

Susan nodded. "I see what you mean, Ed... do we tell Lucy?"

"I don't know... no. Not yet." Edmund decided, then shook his head. "Peter really shouldn't have to deal with all this as well as his own problems right now. It's unfair on him."

"Aslan will make things right, Ed." Susan tried to comfort her brother. "It'll be fine."

**A/N: Okay, what do you guys think? Short, I know, and I'm sorry for that but I have an exam next week (eeek!) that I need to revise for at some point... lol. So go and press that little button! You know the one! ;) **


	19. Bound

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. Everything belongs to CS Lewis... I just like messing with the characters.**

**Warning: Out of character actions for Peter in this chapter...**

**A/N: **

**Floppy Ears The Bunny: haha! Read on, dear reader!**

**Pippen Baggins: How so? Is there anything I can help with?**

**Sacred Rain: This chapter will hopefully answer some of your questions...**

**Sarah's Twilight: Yes, they will. Don't worry...**

**Christine Writer: I know! I really do give the guy a hard time of it, don't I?**

**Chapter Eighteen**

They were in the reading room when he entered; anger set in his eyes, his jaw clenched. Susan glanced up; her gaze locking with her older brother's, reading the fire within his eyes. She bit her lip, slightly unnerved. She'd only ever seen Peter like this twice; once when Edmund had first been captured by the white witch, and when the witch had made her claim. "Peter?" She heard Lucy ask timidly; seeing the younger sister watched Peter with dreaded anticipation. Susan wondered what Lucy could know that she did not.

"_Why_ did you tell people I was going to die!?" He growled, so lowly that they almost didn't catch it. Susan's eyes widened, and Edmund jumped up; speaking before she could stop him.

"We didn't tell anyone!" He protested.

Peter gave a harsh laugh. "Of course not," He strode forward, mocking his brother. _"Oh, I'm Edmund the Just; everything I do is justifiable; I don't care that my brother is about to die because I saved him – no, that doesn't matter! In fact, I wish he'd STAYED dead, he was a worthless bastard anyway..."_

Edmund's eyes grew steadily wider. Did Peter really think that little of him? Surely this was the illness talking, not Peter. No, Peter would never... he wouldn't ever do that... would he? The younger boy swallowed. "You know that's not what I think, Peter." He said quietly. "You _know_... or at least you should."

"Ha!" Peter spat at Edmund. Anger filled the older boy's heart, and he backhanded his younger brother across the face. Edmund fell to the floor with a crash. Lucy screamed, Susan gasped and ran in front of Edmund, trying to protect him. She saw the fire in Peter's eyes and knew it wasn't her brother in control. Something deeper was taking hold of him... "And _you_..." Peter snarled at her, and she held her ground. "You... _pathetic, worthless WHORE!"_ Susan kept her eyes on his; willing the words to wash over her, knowing that Peter would regret every word once he was himself once more.

"She is not a whore!!" Edmund spat behind her, and she flinched at the venom in his voice. She remembered something that Peter had said about Edmund – jokingly – years ago. _Knock him down and invite death to your door- Edmund will come for you, and knock you right back down, twice as hard..._ of course back then he hadn't meant physically, but mentally, but now... She swallowed, hardly daring to break eye contact with her older brother.

"Peter." She spoke clearly, swallowing. "This is _not_ you. You need to snap OUT of this... trance. This is not my brother speaking." _I hope._

Peter gave a small cackle and raised a hand, backhanding her and sending her tumbling into Edmund. Susan gave a gasp of shock; till now she'd never thought that Peter would strike her- possession or none. She swallowed back tears, closing her eyes as she felt her younger brother wrap his arms round her in a fiercely protective hug. They could only watch as Peter made his way over to Lucy; both of them too stunned and shocked to protect their youngest sister.

Lucy's eyes were wide as Peter stepped closer. "Peter..." she whispered. Peter gave a small shudder; before crying out in pain, collapsing to the ground. Lucy and her siblings watched in shocked silence as he shook with violent spasms on the floor. Susan made to go to him, but Edmund held her back, shaking his head, no. Watching Peter with wide eyes, Lucy was startled as Peter's eyes slowly opened, filled with pain and self-hatred.

"Kill me, Lu." He whispered. "The knife... Father Christmas gave you." She shook her head mutely; nothing would make her betray herself to her family, nothing. "Please... I beg of you. Kill me..." he shuddered in pain as his body jerked once again against his will.

"I can't..." She whispered, tears falling. Susan eventually got free of Edmund and ran to Lucy's side, enveloping her sister in a protective hug, watching her older brother warily. The nineteen year old turned to his brother, turning his head just enough as his body shook.

"Ed... please... do it... do it for me?" He pleaded. Edmund shook his head, stepping forwards and kneeling next to Peter.

"I can't, Pete. I can't... none of us can or will."

"Please, I'm asking... I'm begging you..." Edmund shook his head,

"Remember the promise we made you when dad first left? You tried... you tried to kill yourself," he swallowed painfully at the memory. "You said that it was your fault dad went to war... because you were too stupid to go in his place; that they wouldn't take you. Remember after... when we brought you back?" Peter's eyes were intent on Edmund's now, listening in silence. "You asked us to promise that, no matter what, we would never let you leave us if there was a choice, a chance. You said you would never want to be that selfish again." Edmund stood up. "So you see, Peter, we cannot do as you ask, for we are bound by the same bond you made us swear."

"You want to kill me," Peter provoked, trying to get a reaction. "I _know _you do; I know what lies in your heart, Edmund... I see it; don't think I don't see it..." Edmund shook his head at the babbling High King.

"No. I have loved you, despaired for you; hated you even. But never have I wanted to kill you, and I never will." He watched as Peter took in this information, and walked over to Susan and Lucy, hugging them both tightly. "But if you so much as touch a hair on either of my sisters' – _our_ sisters' – heads again; then I shall lock you up in the dungeons."

"Why not just kill me and be done with me?" Peter spat

"Trust me, Peter. Living in regret of what you have done is worse than any torture or death. I know, believe me." Susan hugged Edmund, knowing he was thinking of the time when the White Witch had held him captive. Looking at Peter, her heart sank when still she did not recognise him. Oh, he was Peter in body, but his eyes did not hold the kindness and the love they always had beheld when he'd looked upon her, Edmund or Lucy.

"Now, are we able to leave you on your own, or-"Susan cut herself short as Peter grew limp, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fainted. Gasping, she moved to his side and caught his head before it hit the floor. She bit her lip, smoothing his hair away from his face. "Is this what Aslan meant?" she asked herself quietly.

Edmund nodded; although he knew that she wasn't talking to him. "Peter is filled with hate now... we have to snap him out of it."

"But what if we can't?" Lucy whispered, trembling. Edmund pulled her into a reassuring hug.

"There's no such word as 'can't', remember, Lu?" he said softly. "And with us three, Peter will _have_ to remember who he is... and of course there will be Aslan." Seeing both his sisters' startled looks, Edmund nodded. "I have sent word; and Aslan promises to be with us within the week."

Susan sighed in relief, looking down at Peter's form. "I hate to admit it, but he actually scared me today." She admitted. "My _brother_ scared me. This shouldn't happen, should it?"

Edmund sighed softly. "No, it shouldn't. But remember, Su, that that was not Peter. Peter would never say something like that to us... he would never harm you – he couldn't."

"The voices in your brother's head are growing louder, and your own are drowned out by the seduction of sacrifice." They all turned, stunned, to see Aslan himself there, tail flickering as he watched them with grave eyes. "I bring news, son of Adam, daughters of Eve."

**A/N: **

**Okay... what do you think? I warned you of out of character Peter... so let me know!! Review, pleeeeeeeeeease **


	20. Temptation

Less than Fair

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, or any characters represented from the Narnian world. Everything belongs to CS Lewis. Please don't sue.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed – I'm sorry its taken so long to update, but my stupid laptop is being... stupid.

Warning: Very dark chapter… slightly Peter out of character.

CoriOrio: Glad you liked it!!

Floppy Ears the Bunny: Don't worry: In the darkness there is always hope…

PippinBaggins: Lol! Hopefully not too emo!

Sarah's Twilight: We shall see… glad you're still liking it though.

Chapter Nineteen

He was tired. By Aslan, he was so, so tired. There was nothing he wouldn't do right now for everlasting sleep. Sleep he could never be woken from. He wondered if the dead dreamed, somewhat idly. Who knew? Perhaps he would find out… perhaps. The sword was looking friendly. Friendlier than usual. Just one quick motion… and he would be finished. It was tempting… so tempting. He knew what Jadis had wanted now. He knew because deep within him he was starting to want it too.

How could they understand? They proclaimed, protested and pleaded… yet their pleas fell on deaf ears. For Peter, there was no redemption. Not now… not after… what he had done.

"_Promise me you'll look after the others…"_

"_I will mum…"_

Well that had gone well, hadn't it? He'd slapped Susan, hit Edmund, slapped Lucy… was there anything left to do?? Perhaps insult Aslan… but Aslan, the great Lion, was not family. Peter had betrayed his family, betrayed his promise never to hurt them.

Lucy's dagger would have caught its mark. He knew that, he accepted that he had been so, so close to absolution. But no. By his sister's hand, he was forced to endure whatever else he might continue to do to his family, whatever pain he might continue to inflict.

All he could hear was the beating of his own heart as he pulled up his sleeve, studying cuts, both old and new. Some that should not have healed, were healed. But those… those cuts only echoed the real emotional pain; and that was what would never heal.

No matter what they did, he would always be: King Peter, the Pathetic.

Broken

Used

Hated

_Pathetic… _

A/N: Okay… I warned you! Dark chapter. Let me know what you think though! Criticism is good – as long as it's constructive… :)


	21. Home

Less than Fair

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia, or any of its characters. They are the sole property of CS Lewis

A/N: Apologies, but this chapter is short, though not quite as short as the last one… thanks to everyone who reviewed though! You guys rock

**  
Floppy Ears the bunny: **glad you're enjoying, sorry about the shortness of both that chapter and this one…**  
CoriOreo: **Hey! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Hope you like this one too…**  
Claire Henry: **Hi!! New reader! I'm glad you like this so far, I hope you continue to :)  
**Sarah's Twilight: **lol. Interesting review ;). I'm really happy that everyone seems to like this chapter – I wanted a chapter from Peter's point of view… and yes, it's very dark. Hopefully he'll find redemption, but who knows where my evil brain may take me?

Chapter Twenty 

There was no laughter in the halls of Cair Paravel. No footsteps, no horns to signal the arrival of the Royal Four after yet another triumph, be it battle or negotiation. Nothing. Silence. A dropping pin would have shattered the very foundations of Narnia. Several of the personal friends of Narnia stood in respect outside the castle, stopping anyone who might intrude on the Four.

Within the walls of the High King's quarters, three stood, watching, waiting. One lay immobile on his bed, the pale of his face contrasting deeply with the red of the room he lay in. The King's breathing was harsh; laboured and obviously painful, his face screwed up in agony as each breath jolted his body.

Two of the Four sat weeping, one stood with a stony silence, refusing to admit what might happen, what eventually _would_ happen.

Peter Pevensie summoned up his strength. He had only one last request to make of his family. He opened his eyes, slowly. So slowly it was painful to watch. His gaze flickered from one face to another, trying to catch each of his sibling's eyes. It failed. They refused to look at him, refused to acknowledge that he was awake. "Susan… Ed…?" he whispered. His sister moved to his side, slowly, reluctantly. He could sense her reluctance from where he lay. He longed to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright; just as he had once done when they were children and she used to come to him for comfort. But… _everything will _not_ be alright…_ he thought with a sense of finality.

"Peter?" her voice trembled; just barely. Peter raised his eyes to meet hers, to make his request.

"Take me home…" he whispered.

She frowned. "Peter, you are home… you're in Cair-"

He struggled to sit up, unable. "No… no, I mean… take me _home_… I want to go home to mum…" he whispered. He met her eyes, his own pleading. "Please, Susan… Please…"

Susan closed her eyes, struggling against tears and battling against her own thoughts as Peter slipped back into yet another unrestful sleep.

**A/N: Okay, I know it was short. But hopefully you liked it! Let me know, you know what to do!! R and r! Please!!**


	22. Frozen

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia, or any of its characters. Everything belongs to CS Lewis.  
**Author's Note: **

**Chapter Twenty**

Is there anything worthy in my life worth living for? What is it that I fight for so desperately with every waking breath? My heart years to cease in its continuous struggle, yet something keeps me from letting go, giving into the forever impending abyss. Somehow I continue each breath, somehow I continue … living.

To what end? Even a High King such as I has his limits. I have finally reached mine. I cannot stop this, I cannot rewind time, go back to before all of this happened – back to when father and mother were still living with us, when Edmund did not hate me, Susan did not despise me and Lucy did not mourn for a passing not already done.

I cannot help the pain I am currently causing. I cannot, because if I were not causing pain, then I would no longer be on this earth. As it is, I feel myself slipping from their grasp.

I'm falling, fading, but no one cares –no one sees… they don't see the agony I face each and every day … just living. Just breathing.

I want to return home… want to see my family together one last time before I… before this ends. Part of me is terrified… terrified of what I must face, may find should I return to England, where the bombs still drop and the planes still rage war in the skies. The Narnians – great though their concept of battle may be – are, thankfully, not knowledgeable in what lies in the future… and I pray they may stay so.

How do I explain this… weakness? This sudden downhill spiral that is my health to adults who can – _will never_ understand, no matter how many doctors they prod me with, how many questions I try and answer…?

I'm frozen – but at the same time burning… burning with pain. My senses are frozen, all I feel is numb… cold… inexcusably angry at everyone and everything in this world.

But… this is my battle, is it not? I must fight this… alone.

I asked one thing of my sister, the one whom I trust most to carry it out.

I only hope it's not too late.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? I know its short again, but I didn't want to drabble on with it… let me know what you think!!!**


	23. Talking to Aslan

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Narnia, nor any of its characters. Everything you recognise belongs to CS Lewis.  
**Authors Note: **Thanks to Sarah's Twilight for your review!

Chapter Twenty One 

Two weeks after Peter requested her to take him home, Susan went to see Aslan. She stood, indecisive, outside his tent for a moment, about to turn and leave when she heard the Lion's voice rumble her name. Swallowing, she entered timidly, seeing him lying down. The first thought that flew into her mind was that the Lion looked exactly like a great cat, but she quickly forced the thought away, knowing that he wouldn't be pleased if he knew what she was thinking.

"You wished to speak to me, daughter of Eve?" He asked, his voice a low purr. Susan swallowed, gathering her courage, and nodded.

"Yes… its my brother, Peter…" she paused. "Two weeks ago he… he woke as though from a pain, which he'd, been suffering and pleaded with me to take him home… home to England. But, Aslan, I do not know how!"

"Your brother sent you here?" Aslan asked, calmly.

"Y… no." Susan stammered. "I… came because I know no other way of returning other than by your will."

"If your brother wishes to return to… his previous life in England, then he must come and see me… alone."

Susan's eyes widened all the more. "He can hardly walk!" She protested. "He is weakened by simply eating, and you…"

"Yes." Aslan answered. "This will be your brother's test." He flicked his tail, pointing at an envelope on the side. "Here. There is a letter that you are to take to your brother."

Susan frowned, moving towards the envelope and picking it up, eying it curiously. The words "To High King Peter, The Magnificent" bore the envelope's master. She frowned.

"Its contents are for your brother's eyes only." Aslan said gently. "DO not attempt to read it for him." Nodding, the Gentle Queen placed the letter in her over sling bag before walking back to Peter's quarters.

**A/N: Okay, what did you think. I know its short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise (I know I've been saying that a LOT recently… but this time I swear I'll stick to it,) Let me know what you think!**


	24. Reconciliation

-1**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. Everything therein belongs to CS Lewis. If Anyone ever figures out how to get INTO Narnia, please let me know! (Yes, yes, it's fictional, I know… I can dream though, right?"**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the lack of updating! I've had such a massive writer's block, so here you go, finally, an update, and I hope it's okay. By the way, just so you know, there is ABSOLUTALY NO, NO, NO INCEST IN THIS CHAPTER. NO MATTER WHAT, I WOULD NEVER WRITE IT, AND EVEN IF IT SEEMS AS THOUGH IT'S BEING IMPLIED, IT IS NOT. Get your heads out of the gutter people. Its simply sibling love!!**

* * *

Angry Penguin: Well, here's your update! Hope it's okay

Narnian Magic: Wow, thank you! Seriously, that means a lot!! I like to know I can get the emotions I intended to convey conveyed from people (if that made sense!). I hope you like this chapter, and that it's not too mushy! (and yes, you might want to keep tissues near just in case for the next few chapters)… (not that I'm warning you or anything! Lol)

Adsfjk;l: I'm not blaming Peter's sadness on his siblings, for at least two of them have done nothing wrong. Hopefully that'll be clear enough within the next few chapters. Thanks for the review, opinions are always welcome.

CoriOreo: Haha! I finally took the hint, and here is your update! I hope you like 'the mysterious letter of doom' ! Lol. Hmmm, maybe I should've called the chapter that…

Sarah's Twilight: Thank you! Err, no idea, maybe he had someone dictate it? shrugs Interesting idea though, Aslan writing a letter… hmmmn…

Christine Writer: Thank you... I think. Hope this answers some questions.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty - Two**

Peter opened the letter with shaking hands. His heart was beating fast in anticipation, but the letter held only one sentence:

_Once a King or Queen in Narnia, _always_ a King or Queen or King in Narnia…_

He crumpled the letter - note - in his fist, and raised a hand to his eyes, shielding his view so he could think. Aslan's words… they confused him. He had hoped, no, he had _expected_ some amount of… well, _advice_. But it seemed as though that wouldn't happen. He felt very, terribly, disappointed. And alone. He swallowed, forcing a deep breath as he tried to steady his thoughts.

As he concentrated, it slowly became clear that Aslan had, perhaps, answered his question with his... Sentence. Perhaps, it would not be a choice that Peter himself could make. Although he wished, oh how he wished (!), to return home, he knew without a doubt that it would cause destruction of which magnitude he could not even begin to comprehend. Mother was… well, who knew _where_ mother was? He would hope that she would have found some shelter, somewhere away from Finchley, but who knew? And his father, well, who knew if he was even _alive?_ After witnessing battle, war in its most horrible form, so brutal and unforgiving, Peter could not believe that he would be so lucky as to ever see his father again. His hope had dashed soon after the battle at Beruna. He no longer hoped, he no longer believed…

The High King of Narnia rose from his bed for the first time in … well, he couldn't say. He took a breath and forced himself to stand up, wavering slightly. He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness and disorientation struck him. Gladdened that neither siblings nor Lion were there to see his weakness (though he had no doubt that the latter would know anyway) he took a deep breath and painstakingly went through the extremely slow process of dressing himself. It had been… God, _ages_, since he'd had need or want to change, even the very motivation. But something drove him... Something…

He shook it off. Exiting his tent, he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Within moments his unicorn had come at his call, and he smiled, raising a slightly shaking hand as he stroked his nose. Peter was not fool enough to think that he could possibly walk the distance he intended to. Aslan's words had given him some strength, and he would not waste it. Not now. Peter mounted Swift, and whispered a heartfelt thanks to the unicorn, who merely snickered quietly, apparently well aware of his master's weakness. Peter smiled and patted the mane of the unicorn. It seemed he had no need to guide the animal; its intelligence guided the unicorn to the magnificent camp which had always over-awed Peter, and now humbled him as well. He carefully dismounted; pausing as he felt dizziness was through him once more, before determinedly making his way to the flap of the tent, which lay closed.

* * *

Edmund paced within Aslan's tent. Peter's weakness, it scared him,_terrified _him. He honestly could not think of another time when he'd been more scared for one of his own... Not even when Jadis had… he forced that thought away. God knew he still had nightmares about what the Witch had done - and he would not dominate his waking thoughts also. It infuriated him that the Lion, the Great Lion, simply sat, watching him, tail flickering ever so slightly in a calm knowledge of what was running through the boy's mind. Edmund looked briefly at the Lion, and had to push away the thought that perhaps Aslan, at that point, looked like a large … well, _cat_, waiting for its milk. he was sure that such a thought would be considered sacrilege. He turned in an infuriated burst of anger - whether at himself or Peter or Aslan or Jadis, he was unsure, but it didn't matter.

He burst out: "I wish it had been me."

The Lion turned his great eyes onto the boy, and watched quietly.

"I wish… I wish she'd taken me. _I_ deserve this, not Peter… he… he's never done anything wrong. I thought he had, I wanted him to be cruel, evil, but he hasn't, not ever! Not even when we were at school, not even when dad…" he trailed off. Thinking of their father was painful. It reminded Edmund of just how much his brother was starting to look like him. Some days he had to remind himself that it was his brother standing there, not his father. He shook the thought off impatiently. "God, he's so _bloody good_." he hissed. "He… argh!" he kicked something over, and Aslan did nothing, simply watched. Edmund turned to the Lion, incensed. "How can you just bloody _sit _there?!" he demanded fiercely. "How?? How can you just sit idly by and… my_God_, he's dying, and… it's like … I don't know. You know I look at Peter, and I feel ashamed. Ashamed of what I've done… ashamed of everything that I put Peter through, and I'm not just talking about _her." _he spat. "I'm talking about everything before that. I was… God, I was a beast to him, for years and _years_, and what does he do? He bloody … he bloody gives his life for me! Selfless idiot! And now he's…" he shook his head. "I want my brother back, Aslan. I want _Peter_ back, not this bloody zombie in his place. I want the brother who irritated the hell out of me. I want the brother who is sure and cocky and sometimes arrogant - and I know he's never been either of those, but I _don't care_. I just want… I want him to be him again."

"Child…" Aslan began, but Edmund cut him off.

"No. No, don't' give me that 'no one is told any story but their own' crap!" he exploded. "My _God,_ why can't…" running out of steam, he sat impudently on the floor, putting his head in his hands and closing his eyes. "Why can't I…" he trailed off, lost in thought.

He did not even notice as Aslan left the tent.

* * *

Peter felt the Lion's eyes on him and stood up, bowing slightly. He had been about to enter Aslan's tent when he had heard his brother's rant. And in truth, it _hurt_. It hurt that Edmund felt so much anger and guilt over what had happened. He had hoped… but then, who was he kidding? He knew that if he was… well, if Edmund_had_ died, then Peter wouldn't have been able to forgive himself. He had almost lost his brother once, and he would not lose him again. Not after_ everything_. Not after…

"Peter." Aslan spoke, and Peter raised his eyes, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Aslan…" he said quietly, reverently. The Lion gave a Lion's smile.

"Peace, Peter. Go to your brother." He nodded towards the tent, then left.

Peter swallowed and entered, heart melting when he saw his brother sitting on the ground head in his hands. He hesitated for a moment, before going over and kneeling next to Edmund, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. The younger started badly and his head jerked up. His eyes widened.

"Pete…." Peter managed a small smile.

"Hey… sorry I scared you."

"You didn't," Edmund lied, and Peter rolled his eyes, snorting quietly at his brother's obvious lie, but letting it go. He sighed softly.

"Ed… you know that I don't' regret what I did. I would do it a thousand times over if it meant I spared your life, or the girls'…"

"you shouldn't." the words were said so quietly , that Peter almost missed them. He jerked his gaze to meet Peter's own, and Peter almost recoiled at the pain within. He sighed softly.

"Ed… you're my brother. I don't care about the past, we've both messed up, pretty badly. I know that, I won't deny that I wasn't a saint. I had a debt to pay, but…"

"Bull, Peter…" Edmund snorted. Peter rolled his eyes and sighed softly.

"Edmund,_enough_. You have to stop this... You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened, what's… happening. Edmund the _Just_, remember…" the younger snorted once more. "Eloquent, Ed…"

"Shut up." Edmund whispered. "It's so bloody _easy_ for you to be good, Peter. You're so… _selfless_." His eyes fixed on something, or somewhere, beyond Peter's sight. "I'm so… bloody… _worthless…"_

Peter's eyes widened in disbelief. "you're kidding me, right?" When Edmund didn't answer, he shook his head. "Ed… listen to me. You're my _brother._ And if that's not enough, you're my_only brother…"_

"Makes me feel so much better, Peter…"

"Shut up and listen." The older ordered. Edmund narrowed his eyes and glared at Peter. Peter continued, oblivious. "You know what, Ed? When Jadis made her claim on you, I didn't think about what you'd done, didn't think about what it meant, the first thing that came to mind that was she wasn't going to get her hands on my brother. Ed, you keep me sane. You keep my feet on the ground and you're the one I can trust always to be honest with me."

Edmund frowned. "You don't mean that... You're just saying it because… you're saying it because you _pity_ me. Not love, _pity_."

Peter narrowed his eyes and put his hand on Edmund's cheek, forcing his brother to look at him. "Bull shit." he hissed. "Edmund, you are my _brother_. I don't' _care_ about the past. I don't _care_ what Narnia thinks of you, or even Su and Lucy… I don't even care what _Aslan_ would say right now. Because, Ed, you will _always_ be my brother. And that will precede everything. You are my brother, and I love you. Despite your stubbornness, - because God knows we are _both_ way too stubborn. Edmund, I need you. I need your wit, your humour and your sanity. I can't... I can't I can't get through… whatever_this_ is without your support, Ed. I need you to be honest with me, frank when the girls won't be. I need you to tell me when I'm being an ass, I need you to be the one to make _something_ about this normal…" his voice broke and he looked away.

Edmund hesitated for a moment, then slowly wrapped his arms around his brother. He let Peter sniff back tears, knowing his brother would rather wait and force back his emotions until such time when he could let it out alone, uninterrupted. The younger made a vow, right then and there. Peter would _never_ be alone. If Lucy and Susan turned against him, well that was their choice. He couldn't influence that. He would damn well _try_ to change their minds, but in the end, they were free women. Hell, they were _Queens_. He was a King, and he would make sure that he and Peter would act as such. He would make sure that Peter would not fall again.

Just and Magnificent.

As he held Peter, his broken, _magnificent_ brother, he saw just how appropriate their titles were. Or at least, Peter's. Peter had always been magnificent. Even here, sobbing, he was, clearly so.

And thus, for the first time in recorded history, Just comforted Magnificent.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that took longer than normal! I hope I did this justice (ha, ha! Pun!) Please leave comments and let me know what you think. Reviews will make me write next chapter faster!! (I promise !)**


	25. Letters and Apologies

**Less Than Fair**

**Disclaimers; I do not own Narnia, or the characters. CS Lewis owns everything. Don't sue coz you wont get anything! Maybe about 5p…**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys keep the muses going! I'm sorry it's taken so long to write up the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Death is meant to be a fairly fast transaction. One step from life, and then… you're dead. Most people when asked are supposed to say that death is peaceful. That it is supposed to be something that you can just accept, as though it were a walk in the park.

I end your illusions now, dear reader.

Death is not peaceful, it is not fast. It is long, slow and painful. Or if it is fast - in the space of time- then it is harsh and cold. Soon I will have the knowledge of both types of death. Even my murder I cannot call _quick_, for she drew it out. I am starting to realise… that returning home - to England - is perhaps the worst possible idea I could possibly have. For what excuse could I come up with, to explain my… condition? "Mother, a white witch stabbed me and now I'm dying from her weapon?"

You see my problem, I hope.

Perhaps I should just pass away here, or pass on, as Lu calls it. I hope she will never understand what I am being forced through. Do not misunderstand me- I am more than relieved that it is I and not Edmund who is dying - if it were he, I could not bear it. But it is such a bittersweet process - everything in my life is drawing to a close, and I cannot stop it. Each and every time I go for a ride I think 'that could be my last', but I dare not say it out loud. I cannot.

And how to tell them, how to draw about this closing of my life, the coming down of this curtain?

But the show of Narnia must go on, must it not? I cannot expect this country to sit and cry for me, a lowly boy who will never reach his twentieth. I am just a child to them - not really a King… aren't I?

Aren't I?

This… witch… eats me from the inside out. In no perverse way, just … that is how it is. I sense her within me, stirring, moving, devouring my soul until there is non left. I cannot fight her - I do not have the will anymore. I am simply glad to be dying… I will be glad to die, for I cannot fight any longer. I cannot lie, and I cannot whisper prayers to a God who does not (in my world, at least) exist - or, if he does, he does not care for me.

And why would he?

I, the Witch's toy. I, the weakest King. I,… the crazed brother. I,… the failure son.

Tell me, truly, who would want to save me? Nay, I'm better off dead, six feet under the ground where I cannot be found, cannot be dug up and made to breathe, whilst I bleed.

I feel as though I aught to write my siblings a letter… perhaps to pass on through the years, if they wish. Or just… an apology. But how would I start?

Dear…, Dear siblings - nay, too formal by far. My dearest siblings - nay! I cannot write like that! Edmund, Susan and Lucy - no. That would not work either.

To Lucy, Susan, and Edmund,

You three have been my joy and my life since we were all born. Although this letter is of the most clichéd I could write, I do not care. I simply want to find some way of reassuring you that your future is brighter than your present may be.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you all and I'm sorry - begging on my knees for an apology - for the way I have treated each and every one of you when non deserved it. Please know that if I had the time… if I could go back and change the past, then I would do so, but I do not. I am not fool enough to think that words can heal the wounds I have created with my foolish words and thoughts, but I can try.

I wish I could have been more to each of you - I wish I could have protected you from everything in this world and our own, but there are things at work which are not of my own doing, which I can never control. Please know I would see each of you happy before I myself were, even at the cost of my own happiness.

I wish you could know how very deeply I regret what I have done - the words and actions I have made or provoked are the chains which will carry me, I am sure, to the underworld. I shall not rest in Aslan's country, I believe, for I have done so much wrong and little good.

Susan -

To you, my oldest sister, I apologise for all those arguments, especially when I argued for the sake of arguing and you were mostly right anyhow. Pride and arrogance got in the way of everything else, and for that I apologise. I hope you can forgive me - even up until recently we have argued, and you have still been right. If I could have changed anything, it would have been this; to listen to you, to take on and consider your opinions more.

Su, all I have ever strived to do is protect you… and I failed. I'm so, so sorry, sister. Please… forgive me. If you can, remember me, and know that I love you.

Edmund -

Brother, I know of what your thoughts consist. Non of this has been your doing but all mine which I have failed to see up until now. If I could change one thing it would be the way I was with you back in England. You were right to hate me, and I see now - but far too late - where I had gone wrong and failed as my duty as your brother.

Ed, all you've ever done is been honest to me, and I have hated you for that. I'm sorry, so, so sorry, brother. Please, forgive me, remember me if you will, and know I love you.

Lucy -

Lu, you are so young yet so old in wisdom and wit… it is hard to know what to say to you. Please, sister, please promise me, that your light will continue to shine and burn and dazzle for so many more years. You are a joy and your ways lighten even the darkest of tunnels. Please forgive me, Lu, for all those times that I treated you younger than your years… for you are anything but, and I should have foreseen.

Alas, I did not, and now it is far too late to change my regrets.

Lucy, you have been my light and all I have done is dash it when it is most needed. Please, Lucy, please… keep smiling, remember me. If you can… if you will. And know that I love you.

I have no words to tell you of what to speak to mother and father. I can barely imagine them in my mind, thus what to tell them is beyond me. Tell them… perhaps, that I failed. That I failed and that… because of that, I am dead. Tell them I love them, and that I am sorry. Tell them I am sorry for not being the son they thought I was.

Do not turn away from each other; please. It is a dark and too lonely road alone, and it is not right that you three should travel alone when you have each other. Love, truly, is the greatest survivor of pain, and I hope you can revere to that.

Remember I love you all, and goodbye, for the last time.

-your brother Peter Pevensie.

a b c d e f 

**Author's Note: Alright, so what do you think? Kind of dark, I know. But hey, this is Peter we're talking about!! Lol. Let me know whether you liked it - reviews will make me write faster! (wink wink, hint, hint!)**


	26. Listen To The Rain

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, nor the Pevensie family. All therein belongs to CS Lewis, The lyrics I've used is from a song written by Amy Lee from Evanescence called 'Listen to The Rain'. If you want, PM me and I'll send you the mp3, as you can't buy it on CD. It really is beautiful.**

**Dedication: To Princess Lucy, as she is the ONLY person who reviewed this chapter! Thanks Princess Lucy! **

**Princess Lucy: Thank you so much for your reviews! Your response is exactly what I wanted to get from my readers, so it made me very happy to know I achieved it! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Raindrops. Pattering, pounding, constantly irritating and soothing at the same time. Each one like a bomb as it hit its mark. Feet slapping down hard on softened ground with a furious need for speed. If he'd cared to look back, then he'd have seen that Cair Paravel was nothing but a speck in the distance. But he did not look back. He pushed himself; harder, faster, quicker, more desperately with each step.

It had been a long, long time since Peter Pevensie had run like this - but it felt _good_. He needed solitude, and he hadn't had any of late. He needed to rid himself of their questioning looks, the silent cries of concern and fear, the silent mourning that had already begun. He had never been one to enjoy being the centre of attention, yet here he was; the centre of a _country_. And he hated each moment.

**Listen to each drop of rain…  
Whispering secrets in rain.  
Frantically searching for someone to hear.**

All he wanted was the comfort of a mother's arms, the steadying hand of reassurance that only a father could provide. But that would never happen. Their mother… well, she was who knew where. His father… somewhere fighting a war of his own, with no idea of what was happening here. As if he'd ever believe it anyway.

He ignored his own ragged breathing, the dizziness taking hold, and simply pushed himself further. Soon, he knew, he would be seen missing at the Castle, and someone would start looking for him. But for now … for now he did not care.

**That story be more than it hides  
Please don't let go-  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just too hard to say goodbye**

The rain, each freezing drop, was soothing. It numbed him, to his very core, a numbness that Peter craved for. Anything,… anything but the sad acceptance his life had become. To escape the boundaries of his fate… of what destiny that he had chosen, in order to save someone he loved. And because of that-

No._Keep running, keep running… don't look back, there's no point now. What good would it do, anyhow? _Indeed, what good would it do? Looking to the past which could not be changed… it did nothing but make you bitter on the inside and horrid to those around who were simply, more like than not, trying to help. But Peter was _sick_ of help. Sick of _needing_ help.

Thunder crackled overhead, as Peter slipped suddenly, the world swirling as he found himself laying face down, head connecting sharply with a jutting rock nearby. He let out a soft, heart-wrenching cry and curled upon himself, trying to ignore the pain. His body trembled with the impact as he began to sob softly, curling up in the sodden grass.

**I stand alone in a storm**  
** Suddenly sweet words take hold**  
** Hurry they say for you haven't much time**  
** Open your eyes to the love around you**  
\/p>

Tears streaked down the teen's face as he sobbed, with no one to watch, unable to hold back the torrent of emotions any longer. All he wanted - longed for - was for someone to tell him it would be alright. "Help me…" he whispered, in a choked cry. "Please… dad… mum… I,… I can't…" his body shivered violently and he began to rock slowly. "Please… please,… please help me…" he whispered repeatedly.

After what seemed like an age (but in reality was probably less than an hour), Peter closed his eyes, trying to breathe, trying to calm down. With shocking clarity his father's voice spoke in his head; clear, calm, as Peter remembered his father had always been. The perfect father. The perfect role model.

"_It's alright, Peter… just hold steady, son. Remember; when in doubt, listen to the rain."_

Within the torment of his own suffering and through his own tears, Peter was able, at last, to let out a bittersweet smile. "_Thank you_, Dad…"

**You may feel you're alone but I'm still here with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain...  
Just remember to listen to the rain.**

**Author's Note: Wow… two chapters completely focused on Peter. I feel guilty that I haven't give much time recently to the other three, but don't worry, they will have their time! Please let me know what you think - if you don't like the chapter, that's okay, but please review so I know and can improve! Little button on the left there for you to click! Wink, wink! Lol.� But seriously... reviews will make me write faster, promise :).� **


	27. Confessions

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimers: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, nor the Pevensie family. Everything therein belongs to CS Lewis, I could never hope to create this world. I just like messing it up.**

**Author's Note: KCS: Thank you! Yes, that song is my ultimate favourite, it's so different and was so utterly fitting with Peter's pain at that time in the plot! I'm glad you agreed and liked it!**

**Narnian Magic: Whoo hoo! You're back! Nah, don't worry, the real world does come calling sometimes and calls us away from fanfic (damn it!) hands out hot chocolate to everyone… with marshmallows**

**Princess Lucy: hehee… no worries! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_**(Two hours earlier…)**_

Swords smashed, feet danced and eyes met across the field. A centaur and a human stood locked in battle; one attacking furiously, one defending and attacking back just as mercilessly. King Edmund the Just drove his strength into the battle, mind on other things and desperately trying to push them away.

_Peter was dying…_

"CONCENTRATE!" The General barked. Edmund's eyes narrowed. He was not in the mood for this. He was regretting giving Oerious permission to address him as naught but a Knight when they were in training, having become exasperated with the amount of "Your Majesties" he heard in one day. But now it felt as if Oerious was just taking it one step too far. After all, who could deny him the right to worry a little about his declining brother? "EDMUND." the Centaur barked, sweeping his sword in a series of complicated movements, forcing the King to defend himself, lest he have his head severed from body. His eyes narrowed and he forced all thoughts - hard as it was - of Peter from his mind, before running at the Centaur, slashing wildly, fury mounting, before the world suddenly turned, and he found himself, rather embarrassingly, on the ground, a sword pointed at him. He let out a slight growl and moved to stand up.

"Was that _necessary_?" he spat. "I can't help it if I'm a little preoccupied."

The General raised an eyebrow. "Your enemies will be upon us as soon as the High King dies, Just King. Do not pretend to yourself that your country will be allowed one moment of mourning for the King. They will have you dead before morning before you can even draw a sword if you do not train, sire." Edmund opened his mouth to argue, and Oerious held up a hand. "The times are trying, Highness, but you cannot expect the rest of the world to know or care for your brother. Only your allies will, and not you nor your siblings have even attempted so far to reconcile the old alliances!"

"Because we are a LITTLE preoccupied, General!" Edmund yelled, finally having had enough. "Or perhaps the death of the High King does not concern you! Perhaps you feel that I will just fill his shoes in a blink of a heartbeat without even _caring_ that he is dead! Perhaps it is because I am, and always will be, dubbed a _traitor_."

"Highness-" Oerious interjected, but Edmund was on a roll.

"No, damn it Oerious! Why doesn't anyone see it! Peter is DYING. He has maybe… days.. Left! And it's bloody _terrifying_. Ever since I was born he's been there, even when I didn't _want_ him there! And you don't know, can't know, what that is like, to know that YOU have caused this spiral, this sudden change for him when he is the LAST person who deserves it, only I was too stupid to realise before I could stop him! And I should have done, I should have stepped forward, stopped him from offering himself in my place!"

"_EDMUND!"_The scream tore through him, and he whipped round to see Susan running towards him. His eyes widened in fear as a million possibilities ran through his mind. She ran to him, choking on her words, tears bright in her eyes. "Ed… it's… Peter… collapsed… he's not…"

He couldn't hear it. Wouldn't hear it. He took off at a sprint towards the Cair, dropping his sword with a soft thud on the ground as he left Oerious and Susan staring after him. The General watched the young Queen as she attempted to regain her breathing. After a few minutes she did so, dropping to the ground and beginning to sob. Awkward, the General looked round for a better friend to assist her, but, soon realising he was the only one there, he carefully moved over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your Majesty?" he asked gently. Susan placed a hand over his, closing her eyes and trying to take a deep breath, sniffing back tears. The General thought for a moment that he'd never seen a Queen who looked less regal in that moment. The fact that these Kings and Queens of Narnia that held so much hope for their country were just children seemed cruel. And she, Susan the Gentle, who always held herself with such poise and grace, was sobbing. He did not know what to do except stand there and offer what comfort he could. "Your Majesty," he began again, clearing his throat. "Your brother… he will pull through this. And even when he does… leave… at least he shall be in Aslan's country."

Susan sniffed back tears, biting her lip in an effort to stop crying. "He stopped breathing, General…" she whispered. The Centaur's eyes widened. The High King… dead already? "He stopped breathing…. Lucy had to… her cordial wouldn't work," she choked on a sob, closing her eyes. "I… they all hate me, because I… because I was trying to be strong, I had to be, Oerious! I mean… I'm the oldest. When… after…. When he dies, I shall be in charge, and I don't think they'll ever allow it. They look to Peter even now, when half the time he knows not what he does or who he is… and they look at me with distain."

Oerious shook his head. "Majesty, if you were not capable then Aslan would not have crowned you. You are Queen Susan, the Gentle. You are not Magnificent, nor Valiant, nor Just, perhaps, but you are yourself, and your own title in every way. You define grace itself, Majesty. The people are calmed by your presence, and it shall be needed when your brother departs from this world."

"_Grace."_Susan spat. She stood up, spinning to face the General. "What _grace_! I yell at my brother, I cry in front of my General, what _grace_ do you suppose I have! Oh, aye, I know why they would have me be their Queen - because I am _pretty_. The men shall sneer and leer at me as they did back home! I will be naught but a prize, and there will be no one to protect me, because Peter will be dead and Edmund is too young and cares not!" she shook her head. "Oh, Queen I shall be, General, but NEVER call me graceful. I LOATHE the word, for it is all but a lie! A LIE!"

The General stepped forward. "Majesty, Susan. Please. Do not berate your own beauty. Yes, you are beautiful. And perhaps you will become more so when you grow older, more into your own, but you must never see it as a curse. People are reassured by beauty - your brother fell in love with Narnia for her beauty, and as you shall become the Highest Queen after your brother the High King, your own beauty shall become a symbol for Narnia. Beauty is not a curse but a blessing, and your beauty shall shine and be a light for those who have non. Now, Susan the Gentle, I would suggest you find your siblings, and thus be Gentle with them, for they do much need you now and always, and shall need you more in the future."

Susan's eyes moved to watch him as he spoke, and she drew some strength from his words. "Do you really think so?" she asked softly.

"Aye, Majesty." he nodded

Susan took a deep breath and managed a smile. Moving forward, she enveloped the General in a hug before the startled Centaur had a chance to move. "Thank you… for your loyalty and your belief." she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before running off to the Cair.

The startled General shook his head and moved to pick up Edmund's discarded sword, before making his way to the armoury.

OOOooooOOO

Susan ran into Peter's quarters, hearing harsh choked breaths. Her eyes widened and she flung open the doors to see Edmund holding their older brother up, looking relieved and still a little scared, as Lucy held a basin over Peter's lap as he vomited into it. The Gentle Queen bit her lip, forcing back tears as she moved over. "Oh thank God!" she exclaimed, causing all three siblings to look up in surprise.

"Su…?" Peter questioned wearily. Susan smiled and moved to hug him, not missing the dark look Lucy was giving her, no doubt because she had not come earlier. She bit her lip, knowing that Peter would have never forsaken his siblings for his own feelings. But…, _But then I am _not_ Peter, as the General said, and I should not do as he would… after all, he had Edmund and Lucy here, and the whole Castle at his command. Could I really have done much different?_

Susan smiled tremulously. "I was so worried," she whispered. Edmund barely suppressed a snort of disbelief and Susan turned to look at him. "Could I speak to Peter alone, please?" she asked softly. Edmund's eyes narrowed and he turned to Peter.

"Absolutely NOT. Not now, at any rate. He needs to rest for starters, and then tell me what the bloody hell-"

"Ed…" Peter interjected gently. "It's alright. We can talk later, but please?" The King narrowed his eyes and stood up, Lucy opening her mouth to argue before seeing Peter's look. She sighed and shook her head, kissing Peter gently on the cheek before hopping off the bed, throwing Susan the dirtiest look she could muster before leaving, leaning into Edmund as they left the eldest two alone.

Susan sighed softly and moved to close the door. She turned back as the door shut with a soft click as Peter began to retch once more, and hurried to his side, sitting next to him and rubbing his back gently, holding the basin under him. "Hush, Peter…" she whispered. "Deep breaths… deep breaths…"

Peter managed a weary smile. "should've become a nurse…" he whispered tiredly. Susan let out a small chuckle.

"I don't think the patients would agree, what with my awful temper!" she sobered up for a moment, pushing Peter's damp hair away from his sweaty forehead. "Pete… I'm sorry. I haven't really been a good sister since… well, you know, and I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, any of this, and I've been treating you… so badly."

Peter leaned into her, tired and exhausted. "You have been awful," he acknowledged softly. "But you were only scared for me, so I think I can let you off."

Susan smiled, kissing his forehead. "I'm glad… I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Won't have long to make it up to me," he murmured, without realising. Susan swallowed back tears at the meaning behind the words and bit her lip.

"I know…" she hesitated. "But I can try."

"Aye, that you can…" he agreed, eyes slowly shutting. Susan smiled, gently laying him down.

"Try to sleep," she whispered softly. Peter barely managed a nod before he closed his eyes, falling asleep with his head on her lap.

**Author's Note: Emotions running high in this scene! I know someone will eventually say 'what about Lucy?' but don't worry - I haven't forgotten her, oh no. You'll see…. And just for the record, I am NOT planning any Oerious/Susan relationship here. I'm sorry, I like non-cannoned stuff, but that's too non-cannoned for me. Aside from that, it's gross. Her, human, him… not. Just in case any one was wondering :P Check out my profile for the longer 'tis wrong and shouldn't happen' rant! Lol. Any way… I know this chapter was a little odd but hey. I hope it worked, and I hoped you liked it! Please review and let me know:P **


	28. Queen Mab

**Less than Fair**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. Everything therein belongs to CS Lewis. I just adore messing with the characters… Evil cackle and promise to give them back when I'm done… **

**Author's Note: KCS: Phew! I was slightly worried about that chapter, as you guessed. I'm glad it had the effect I wanted. I could see Oerious being sort of a father figure, almost, and I wanted a 'Susan' moment, as such. That was one way I could think of doing it. Thank you :D Narnian Magic: Yes, she's rather let everything out in one go, hasn't she? Needed to happen, though….. Glad you liked it!**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Death works in mysterious ways. For Peter, his final days with us seemed to merely energise him. All that had been taken from him was restored - and for a few, wonderful days, he was the brother we had all missed and longed to return for us. We were even so foolish as to dare to believe that the curse, if it were that, had been broken, and Peter would not die. I alone should know by now that that would have never been possible. Curses were not so easily broken, and death was unavoidable. I should have known, realised, but the joy of seeing Peter apparently so well and whole again dimmed out any reality as it threatened to push against our happiness.

A feast was held in Peter's honour - the whole country was happy to see him rise as he had not risen in… oh, months, and non shone brighter than High King Peter, the Magnificent. He laughed, he danced, he ate as he had not eaten for so, so long, and we laughed and danced and ate with him. The morgue that Cair Paravel had become during his suffering was healed, and as Peter grew brighter, so did our happiness and joy at seeing him as such. 

I myself had never felt so much joy or relief. He was well, happy, and free from demons. We forgot all hurt that had been caused, and celebrated, putting our hearts into welcoming our brother back into the fold of Narnia. It felt as though Peter had been away for a long, long time, and had just returned now.

And we had never been so happy for it, either.

I watched him, marvelling at the change, as we ate with our People. Yet another grand feast had been donned by Edmund in honour of our brother, and although Peter hated to be the centre of attention, he knew he could not stop Edmund, thus went along with it. My older brother rose from his chair, and the oldest watched him, suspicion in his eyes. Edmund raised his glass, and we rose with him, as one.

"I call to drink a toast to the Magnificent," he said, his voice joyful and happy. Peter ducked his head, and we knew he was blushing. "To Peter; welcome home, brother." a flicker of something dark crossed Edmund's face as he continued "May the darkness never enter your sails again," Turning to Peter, we drank to his health. "SPEEECH!" Edmund roared. Courtiers laughed and Peter swallowed nervously, standing up.

"I… I um… really don't know what to say." he confessed. After a moment of thought, he spoke. "The last few months have been a heavy trial, and although I-" he stopped for a moment, as though about to say something, then changed his mind "Although it has been a … burden to most of you, I thank you all for staying by me and mine throughout. You will never know how much your loyalty means to me, and I hope, someday, somehow, we can thank you." He sat down, almost clumsily, and I started, but the rest did not seem to notice, or if they did, they were too happy to comment upon it.

They laughed, clapped him on the back as our brother turned a sickly green colour. As they moved to dance, I stole to his side. "Peter?" I whispered.

He looked up, eyes faraway as he saw me there. "It's nothing, Lulu." I wrinkled my nose at the nickname, but did not protest. I placed my hand on his arm. "I just… feel a little sick." He confessed. I nodded.

"It'll take a while to regain your strength, Peter…" I said gently. He tried to smile, but something lurked within his gaze, as though he knew something that I did not, had guessed some plot I was yet to see. But within a moment, it was gone, merely a flicker of doubt.

"I think I may go lie down," He said, slowly rising from the table. Understanding that he would probably want to slip away unheeded, I nodded, and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, taking a deep breath. "I love you, Lucy…" he said softly. I smiled at his words - it had been so long since I had heard them. To have the love of such a Magnificent brother… one such as him… it meant everything to me.

"I love you too," I whispered, He gave a slow smile and dropped a kiss to my forehead before moving off, slipping away into one of the many secret passages. I smiled and shook my head, turning to Susan, who was watching nearby, and giving her a smile of pure joy and happiness.

We were such fools.

In our happiness we forgot everything that was to happen - everything Peter was still going through. We assumed, because he was fine now, that he would remain fine. But it was an act - an act he had put up just to compensate for everything that had happened. And though that understanding is clear to see now, it is hard enough to understand or feel at peace with. We danced until the early morning, and when we slept, we slept with smiles on our faces, never knowing what could befall us in the morning… never knowing what would happen.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Peter woke with a jolt, sweating, shivering. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, taking a moment to disconcert reality from nightmare. He was alive. Edmund was alive. The girls were fine… that was all that mattered. He slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping brother in the next bed. Of late Edmund had become extremely easy to wake, and would probably hear a mouse scuttling around downstairs.

Moving with precise caution, the High King moved out of the room, wincing as the door creaked open. He shot a look at Edmund's bed, reassured to see Edmund simply turn over and snuggle down further into the comfort of his duvet. The older managed a small smile. Edmund looked so sweet when he slept - but heaven helped anyone who said so to his brother. Rather than risk wakening his brother by closing the door and it creaking once more, Peter left it open, slowly moving down to the kitchens via one of the secret passageways, not eager at all to bump into one of the court lest they start questioning him as to why he was awake at such an hour.

And explaining why would just lead to more questions. Questions which Peter did not have the energy nor patience to answer.

Reaching the kitchen, he quickly scammed it before tiptoeing in, moving to the piles of food left from last night's supper, and taking a jug of water from the side. The world suddenly span out then into focus and he shook his head, passing it off as tiredness. He set the bread and water upon the table, before moving to the window and watching as rain fell.

As a clash of thunder rolled somewhere in the distance, Peter's chest tightened, painfully. He let out a small gasp and tried to force deep breaths. The sudden air brought him to his knees, and the King pressed one hand against the cool stone floor, his body trembling. He felt bile rise in his mouth and raised a shaking hand to his stomach as he retched, vomiting.

Thunder clapped once more, and for a moment the room was illuminated in a cold, blinding light, making the once-warm kitchen harsh and imposing, almost demeaning. The High King of Narnia shuddered once, twice, the noise pounding inside his brain, making him wince and eliciting a soft moan from his throat.

His chest rose and fell with a type of desperation, the air within rattling with a painful clarity. Silence lingered, and all he longed for was laughter. But there would be non. With certainty, he knew there would be no laughter for a long, long time. His eyes fluttered open and close, struggling to focus, china blue filled with pain. He could barely speak - barely raise the alarm, but in some ways… he was glad. The room was empty, void of human life, and he was glad. He did not want them here. Not now… not now. For them to see this… his last moment… would be soul-shattering. Even if they did not cry, he would never be able to forgive himself for the pain he knew he would bring. It was better if they never knew, never saw.

Even in dying, Peter Pevensie of Finchley was trying to protect his siblings. As his mother had asked.

"_Look after the others…""I will mum…""Good man…"_

Tears fell. Hard, fast, furiously, regretfully. Whoever had said that death was majestic was wrong. If Peter only had the strength, he would tell them so. In the books heroes always died a heroes death; not alone fighting for each breath. Well, it wasn't the first lie he had been told.

"_And to the Clear, Northern Skies - I give you… King Peter - the Magnificent …"_

_**Look at the magnificent one now…**_he thought, bitterly. Harsh, ragged gasps came from his mouth and throat as he convulsed, trying desperately to draw breath, despite his acceptance. He curled in on himself, shuddering violently, trying, failing, longing for just one breath, one sweet piece of clean air. But knew it would be denied him.

_**Lucy… Edmund… Susan… I'm so, so sorry. Please… forgive me, please… mum… dad… know I love you… please. Aslan… help them, teach them, guide them, as I could not… as I cannot. **_On and on Peter's thoughts ran in an incoherent mumble. As quickly as the convulsions had begun, they finished. The teen uncurled, head flopping forward, connecting sharply with the floor. Indescribable cold passed through his body, wave after wave, as though the Witch were plunging her knife into him, again and again, but ten times, a thousand times, worse than before.

Tears fell from his eyes, tears he could no longer hold back, and they mixed with the bile on the floor. He found himself glad of his solitude. Who now would call him magnificent? Who now would call him proud, strong, all the words he knew he had been called by his friends, subjects and family, all those words he had always known would be lies in the end.

He closed his eyes as an image of his parents flashed before his mind. He wished he could have seen them; however impossible the circumstances; just to say goodbye… just to tell them that he loved them. Selfish reasons, perhaps, but they would have brought some joy to his heart, at least. 

His eyes snapped open as his chest tightened, pulse racing in a dizzying rush. He tried to concentrate;

_Breathe, Peter…_

_One…_ A shuddering, slight breath

_Two… _Barely, but enough.

He tried to ignore the darkening around the edges of his vision, tried to ignore what he knew it meant. Tried to ignore everything.

_Three…_

The third breath never came. Peter dropped forward, shuddered once, then lay still.

Peter, High King of Narnia, Lord over Cair Paravel and Head of the Pevensie family, passed into the darkness unheeded.

And somewhere, in the distance, a Lion's roar awakened a sleeping country.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter may seem slightly abrupt, but there is a reason that I wrote it that way. Send me a pm if there's anything you particularly dislike, or just write it in a review! The reason I called this chapter 'Queen Mab', was in honour of the song I was listening to at the time - which is from the musical 'Bare'. The song focuses and uses the speech by Mercutio in Romeo and Juliet, where he is talking to Romeo. If you listen to the song (on you tube!) or read the speech, you may see parallels through what I'm saying… **


	29. Epilogue

_Less than Fair_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, or anything there within. Everything belongs to CS Lewis._

_Epilogue_

**The procession that bore Peter to his final resting place was, truly, Magnificent. Animals of all kinds came out to shower their blessings upon the fallen King, those that were capable were weeping - even Oerious had been known to shed a tear or two. Me and mine stood, quite still, near the pyre, whereby Peter was to be buried. Susan and Lucy were already crying, tears running down their faces as they clung to each other and me. I watched as Peter's form was brought closer. Although I had seen Peter before, for I had been the one to find him, the sight of his cold, lifeless body, still yet shocked me. I closed my eyes as a new wave of pain wove its spell through me, and tried to shake my thoughts away from their dark times.**

**Peter was dead - but free. The curse need no longer hold sway over him, and I would not think otherwise. It had been a long, long road. A lonely road for him, even though he were surrounded by loyal subjects and friends, he had been alone all this time.**

**Aslan Himself graced us with his presence, standing near the pyre, and inclined his great head towards where I stood, shielding my sisters from the sudden winds that had kicked up. As it began to rain, it seemed as though the very skies were weeping with us. And, indeed, perhaps they were. We cared not that we were getting soaked; it was all worth it to honour him. If I could have I would have sent for the very fires of creation to honour Peter, but I could not, and had to settle with what I could do. I could grant Peter nothing less than he deserved. To do any less would have been an insult to his memory.**

**Looking around, I knew that this would be a High King that would never be forgotten. This funeral would be talked about, revered for years upon years to come. His tale would be the stuff of legends, perhaps passing into myth, but never forgotten. We would make sure it would not, lest anyone be fool enough to recount the tale I had begun and set another devastating circle into motion.**

**As Peter was lowered into the ground, my tears came also, slowly mingling with the steadily falling rain. I did not move to brush them away, did not care to. I would weep, damn it. I had lost a brother and a friend and a King all in one fell blow, and would never recover. Much like my sisters.**

**It was ironic - through rain Peter had found peace, he had always done so. And now… finally, here he was, being laid to rest, through rain. It seemed almost fitting. Thunder crackled briefly in the air, and electricity hung about us, dangerous yet condescending. Aslan raised his great head, and spoke in a clear, penetrating voice.**

"**To the Clear, Northern Skies - I salute you, and give to you - High King Peter… the Magnificent."**

**One by one our subjects dropped onto a bended knee. There was not a head that was not bowed, as Susan, Lucy and I also dropped to our knees, tears stinging our eyes. Narnia's banners thrashed in the air as silence, save for the rain, stowed upon us.**

_**Finis**_


End file.
